A New Life: For Crystal Higurashi
by Ajangel0
Summary: Complete Crystal is the daughter of InuYasha and Kagome. Inuyasha died after the defeat of Naraku or did he. Kagome dies in a car accident 16 years later leaving Crystal behind. Her mothers family does not want her.
1. On Her Way

The Beginning

A young girl sat looking over a cliff as she fought back tears. 'What am I going to do now?' She thought as the wind whipped her silvery white hair about her face. Her beautiful golden eyes could no longer hold back the tears that fought their way to the surface. She had lost the only family she had ever known. "Mom, what am I going to do now?" She asked loudly as the tears flowed down her cheeks at an alarming rate.

The girls name was Crystal. She was a shy, compassionate, and sensitive girl who would do anything for anyone. Her mother died in a car accident a few weeks ago leaving her alone in a vast world of uncertainty. Her mother was the only family that she had. She had an uncle, and grandmother, but they had turned her mother away when they found out that she was pregnant with a hanyou's child.

Her father died, before she was born, in a battle with a demon called Naraku. His name was Inuyasha. He was the younger brother of Sesshomoru the Lord of the Western Lands in feudal Japan. The two brothers had not gotten along well together. They have tried to kill each other several times. Inuyasha was a hanyou, which makes him weaker then his brother Sesshomaru who is a full demon. In the end, Sesshomoru and InuYasha fought side by side to defeat Naraku. After it has all been said and done Inuyasha died of his injuries.

Afterwards: Kagome, Crystal mother, left the Feudal era after Inuyasha had died. She said good-bye to her friends in a fit of tears and lift through the bone eater's well. The bone eater's well was how her mother and father were able to go between the Modern and Feudal eras. As she reached the modern era she turned to look at the shrine and disappeared in the night. Kagome knew that she would not be welcomed in the Higurashi family again. She left Japan and headed for the United States where she found a job as a secretary in huge computer corporation.

Kagome was surprised when she realized that her newborn daughter was a hanyou like her father only with his demon markings on her face. The purple markings, silvery hair, golden eyes, and pointed dog-ears made her different from anyone around her. After seeing that her daughter was a hanyou instead of binging a forth demon, Kagome decided to home school her. It was to protect her from the people who knew nothing about hanyou's and those that would hurt her or try to kill her.

Since Crystal's father was a hanyou and her mother was a miko, she had grown to be a very powerful creature. Crystal trained with her trainer night and day. In doing so she had become even more powerful then before. Crystal learned to control her demon half better then her father could.

"Crystal," a voice called from the house near by.

"Yes," Crystal called back as she stood up from her spot on the cliff and speeding to meet the person who called out to her.

Crystal stopped to look at a woman in her thirties standing by what was once a home she shared with her mother. Now at the age of 16 she had lost her mother and her home. Her life had come crashing down all around her. Now Crystal did not know where she was going to do or where she was going. She lost her mother and had no family to speak of. "Get your things ready we," the 30-year-old women said knocking Crystal back to reality.

"Where, am I going?" Crystal asked sadly.

"We were able to locate your family in Tokyo Japan." The woman said as a matter of fact. "And then we can get rid of people like you."

That comment hit her right in the heart. " What do you mean, 'People like me'," Crystal asked angrily. She wished she could punch her lights out but her training and compassion hold her back. 'What right does she have saying something like that to me. I am not a freak, am I?'

The woman answered, "People around here don't want a half breed walking these streets." It sounds like she had a lot pride when she said that. Crystal looked at her as she sniffed the air, 'what was that scent?' then she realized it was anger mixed in with udder hate in directed toward Crystal herself.

A week later,

Crystal was sitting at a bench in an airport in Tokyo. The airport was busy with all the people around her running to and fro.

"Are you, Crystal?" A voice said from behind her. Turning Crystal saw a young man in his 20's. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and pear of blue jeans. His eyes wore a soft expression. His eyes were a soft brown, which seemed to know everything that surrounded them. "I am your uncle Souta." He said when she nodded.

He seems nice enough but deep down she wondered if the family would accept her. 'She knew that her mother's family turned her away when they found out that she had chosen to marry the Hanyou Inuyasha. They were okay to have Inuyasha as her best friend but to have him, as a son in law was a different story. The only two people happy with the union were Inuyasha, her mother, and their friends. So the family disowned Kagome and she went to live in the Feudal era with Inuyasha and their friends. A few months' later Inuyasha and her mother were expecting a new addition to the family. InuYasha and Kagome were going to wait until after they defeated Naraku to tell their friends of the coming addition. They never got a chance to tell them. Then the terrible day came when Inuyasha died leaving behind Kagome and an unborn pup, as Inuyasha lovingly called it.

"We better get going," Souta said as he picked up some of the Crystal's bags.

Crystal wished that she could just run and hide from the events that unfolded before her. "Souta, will I be accepted into the family." She asked with tears, "I mean they did not want my father in the family. Why would they want me?"

Souta looked at Crystal with tears in his deep brown eyes. "Grandpa died a few years back so he really doesn't have a say in the matter. Mom well it is a dishonor to have a hanyou living in the shrine with us. She has a room ready for you not that you will be using it much. She will be sending to a demon boarding school. I think," Souta, said thoughtfully, "she has your mother's old room ready for you."

An hour had passed as they drove into the shrine's driveway. While surveying the area around her, Crystal took in the beautiful sights that lay before her. She saw the ancient Japanese style house that loomed over her. The soft colors ran into each other like a rainbow in the middle of the sky. 'This is where my mom lived when she grew up!' She thought in awe. In the middle of the yard was a tree with a fence around it. "What is so important about the tree with the fence around it?" Crystal asked with surprise in her voice.

"That is the sacred tree. Over five hundred years ago your mother broke the spell over your father by pulling out the arrow that held him to the tree. Your mother was pulled into the well by the a caterpillar demon in search of the Seijouun Tama Jewel." Souta said with a sad sigh. "That was the start of her adventure in the Feudal era."

"Ya, Mom, told me about that." She said while fighting back tears.

"Well, here we are," Souta, said looking over at Crystal with a smile.

The car came to a stop as Crystal saw an older woman run outside of the ancient shrine house. The woman looked to be in her sixties. She looked a lot like her own mother but older. Her black hair was pulled back in a bun at the top of her head. 'Who is that?' Crystal asked herself as she watched the older woman run toward the passenger side of the car.

"Who are you?" Crystal asked the woman as the woman opened the door for her. Crystal studied the older woman. She had on an apron, blue shirt and a blue flowered skirt. She could not help but to like the older woman. Crystal thought that she was the kindest person she had ever met. In the woman's eyes she wore a loving expression that seemed to penetrate Crystal's very being. Crystal couldn't help but to smile at the woman. The woman smiled back with ease.

The woman looked at her with a forced smile. "Why, I am your grandmother, Crystal." The woman helped Crystal out of the car. "Let me help you with your things, Crystal."

"I am fine." Crystal said as she reached over the front seat for her backpack. The purple and silver backpack seemed to be bulging out of its seams. The most important things were sealed away in that bag. Most importantly is the Seijouun Tama (jewel of four souls) safely tucked away in a gold and silver box that was once made of wood. Once Kagome, Crystal's mother, placed the jewel into the box, the box turned from wood to gold with silver dog in lays on the lid and sides. The jewel was sought after by all the demons on earth. The demons sought the jewel to become more powerful then they truly are. In Crystal's father's case he wanted to become a full demon so that he could become stronger and accepted. He never got the chance to use the jewel. Because of this Crystal had put a barrier on the box to prevent anyone, except herself and mother, from touching the box. It was her mother's and her job to guard the Shikon un Tama.

After taking the baggage out of the trunk of Souta's car. Crystal followed her grandmother into the house. Everywhere she looked Crystal saw the evidence of the place being a shrine. On the walls she saw ancient weapons and drawings of various artifacts from the past. On one wall she saw pictures of the family. The pictures were mainly that of Souta growing up but some were that of her grandmother and great-grandfather while growing up. Not one picture of her mother was on the wall. Crystal held back tears when she realized that there was no place for her in this dark world. It seemed that her mother was only a distant memory in a vast world.

"Souta, will you show Crystal to her room. It's Kagome's room. It is better that she has that room." Grandmother said as she ran into the kitchen. "I have dinner ready, so come down as soon as you see the room."

Crystal followed Souta as he picked up her bags and went up the stairs. "Here's your room." Souta said as he pointed to the door at the top of the stairs. Souta walked up to the door and walked in. Turning to Crystal he said. "The bathroom is to the right door, the closet is the left."

"I have a private bathroom." Crystal said in awe. _I can't believe it_ she thought as she looked around the room. The walls were painted in soft oranges, yellows, pinks and reds. It reminded her of the sunsets back in the United States. In one corner she saw a bed with a soft green mixed in with some reds. The dresser matched the bedroom walls perfectly. "I could live in this room," Crystal exclaimed, as she looked in a far off coroner she. There stood a beautiful glass desk, with some books lying on top. Crystal walked over to the desk to see the books. One book was her mother's dairy and another read photo album.

"Kagome liked to take pictures of her friends in the Feudal Era." Souta said as he walked up to her. He reached for the album and thumbed through it. "Here, it is," he exclaimed when he pointed to a picture of a dog-eared young man with long silver hair and a smirk on his face. His eyes were gold and almost cat like. He wore a red kimono with his arms folded into the sleeves. At his side was what looked to be a battered sword, and around his neck he wore beads of black and white." That," Souta said "Is your father Inuyasha. You look just like him. He was hot-tempered, courageous, and most of all very protective of your mother. She had a lot of faith in him."

Crystal studied the picture a little longer and then turned to a different picture. Her mother was in the picture holding a demon of some sort. He was reddish in color, looked young and curious in a way. Standing in the middle Crystal saw a young woman in a black and red outfit that fit her like a glove. On the girl's shoulder was a beautiful looking two-tailed cat. A young man stood next to the girl. He wore a monk's robe of black and purple with a staff in his right hand. His left was covered with cloth. Sitting on the ground with his legs crossed and arms folded in the sleeves of his komodo.

"Who are these people?" Crystal asked pointing at the various people in the picture.

"I don't know who they are. I never met them. Just Inuyasha. He and Kagome were the only ones that could go through the well." Souta said sadly. "We better go down stairs and eat." With that Souta lift the room.

That night Crystal went back to her room to put her things away. She went over to her backpack and took out the small silver and gold box out and placed it on the dresser. She then took out her schoolbooks, which she no longer needed because she had finished school a year ago since she was home schooled and finished early. "Do you need any help unpacking," Grandmother asked as she walked in the room with a few towels in her hand.

Crystal nodded her head thinking that it would help to get to know her. "Grandmother, why are there no pictures of my mother on the wall with the other family pictures?" Crystal asked with the look of sadness in her eyes. The thought of her mother being a distant memory cut away at her heart.

"It is against the code of the priest and priestess to marry a demon. Weather full or hanyou." Her grandmother answered. Her grandmother said those words like that of a politician.

Crystal found it hard to fight back the tears that forced their way to the surface. Her heart broke even more, she had no place in this house nor the their lives. "Then I am truly not wanted here." She said that while looking deep into her grandmother's eyes. "That is true isn't?"

"Yes, we are going against the sacred laws of the priesthood." Her grandmother retorted.

"Well then I will leave and find my own place in this world. I am not wanted because my father was a hanyou and so am I. I am not allowed to live in this world maybe I should go back to the world where my mother was the happiest." Crystal said with a sadness in her voice as she walked of to the dresser and took the silver and gold box. "I will leave and you will not need to look upon my face again."


	2. Down the Well

Her grandmother said nothing but with the sigh that she heard she knew more then anything that it would be best. "I will leave then bye." Crystal knew that she would never belong anywhere. The only place she knew to go was five hundred years in the past.

Just then she felt the box pulsating. Crystal lifted the lid of the box and saw the Shikon jewel shining brighter then it had shown before. _What is going on here?_ She thought as she stared at the jewel. "My child," A voice said. The voice seems to be coming from the jewel it self. "Go to the well and jump down it just as your mother did so many years ago. A family is waiting for you there." Crystal lifted the jewel out of the box and placed the jewel around her neck.

"Who are you?" Crystal asked, "I am the spirit of the Shikon on Tama jewel. I guide the jewel to its rightful owner, to

the one that will protect the jewel with her life. It in turn will protect her. And I speak only to the one that carries the reincarnated soul of its creator."

"You mean Moridico." Crystal asked confused.

"Yes, Crystal, I am speaking of her." The voice jewel said. "When you get their head to the sword smith that created your father's sword. Have him make you a sword from the Shikon jewel. "The sword must be a binding sword to keep your demon blood in check."

Crystal grabbed her backpack and the box with the jewel. She then walked past her grandmother out of the room and downstairs. Then she went to the front door and headed toward the well house. Crystal's mother told her where it was located. She then went and opened the doors of the well house. Inside she saw steps leading down to the well. She ran down the steps as fast as she could to the well. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she jumped into the well.

Crystal was surprised to see her being swallowed up by a bright blue light. After a few minutes she found herself looking up at a bright blue sky and a built in ladder that lead to the edge of the well. _I wonder who made the ladder_. Crystal thought as she climbed the ladder and placed her hand on the wells edge.

As Crystal pulled herself out of the well she saw the sacred tree a few yards away. Bright green grass surrounded her; She looked past the tree and saw a path. "Follow the path" Shikon said to her as she took in the lush green scenery. Crystal walked down the path as she listened to the sound of birds chirping in the trees. That was the best sound she could ever hear with the sensitive ears of hers. Her nose told her that she was getting close to a village. Crystal could tell from the smell that they were all human but a few demons lived in the village.

Crystal noticed the huts were small and made of wood probably gathered from the forest. Each hut represented one family and many hopes for the future and long lives spent. Crystal wanted a hope for the future but for her there was none. A hope to passed down from one person to another. As soon as someone saw the people became frightened. "There's a strange demon in the village!" Someone yelled out. Another screamed, "Get out."

Before Crystal knew it she saw arrows pointed at her. Behind her she heard someone yell out "Fox fire!" as a blaze of blue flames came at her. Crystal dodged the attack with the speed and agility. Another attack ensued; she also dodged that one with ease. Soon a huge boomerang came bearing down at her. She made a graceful somersault and jumped right on to the boomerang. Then she jumped onto one of the huts grass roofs. Just then she saw a sacred arrow heading right toward her. Crystal made a flying leap into the air and dive onto the ground and landed on her feet.

"Please, I am not here to hurt any of you." Crystal said as she dodged yet another arrow and fox fire attack. "My name is Crystal, I am not here to hurt you. I was told to come here. Shikon, I can't hold them off much longer. What am I to do?"

"Let the attacks hit you." Shikon said softly. "Trust me they won't hurt you."

"You had better be right about this." Crystal said sitting crossed legged on the ground. She sat there and waited for the attack to come and it did. Crystal put up a miko barrier and deflected the attack. Everyone around her looked amazed as the attack withered away into nothing. Another, blue flame was thrown at her but again the attack died. "See" She said, "I mean you no harm." Finally the villagers ceased their attacks and let her be.

"Why is ye not afraid?" Asked an older woman. She looked to be in her sixties with her silver hair pulled back into a ponytail. She wore an eye patch over one eye and a miko's outfit. On her back she had hung a bow and arrows. As Crystal looked the woman over she saw gentleness and a great love coming from her uncovered eye. But she was she was wrong before with her own grandmother. "What is ye's name?" The old woman asked as she looked upon Crystal with keen interest.

"I already told you. My name is Crystal." Crystal answered now a bit annoyed. "I came here through the Bone Eaters Well."

"That can not be true. Only two people could go thru the well. A Miko named Kagome and her mate InuYasha. No one else could. Ye must be lying." The woman said.

"Lying, you think I am lying!" Crystal yelled at the top of her lungs. "Look Lady, I happen to be born of both times. Born both miko and hanyou, I was trained under one of the most powerful mikos that have ever lived." Crystal huffed, "You, know nothing of what I have been thru." Crystal's face was turning beat red from anger.

"Crystal, calm down. Your demon blood is about to take over." Shikon said from her neck. "You must calm down or you will loose your sanity."

"Their all the same." Crystal said sadly while turning around and starting to leave. "They don't know me. All they are doing is judging me by the way I look. I don't want to be here."

"This is where your family lays, Crystal. Do not forget I was here before I know." Shikon said gently calming Crystal down. "You must stay here."

Crystal took a deep breath before turning to the older woman, "I am sorry for yelling at you. I have just lost my mother three weeks ago."

Just then a young woman came walking into the village also dressed in a miko's outfit. This woman was younger and smelled of rotted flesh and burial herbs. Crystal knew exactly who she was. "Kikyo," she said under her breath.

"My reincarnate is dead. She died three weeks ago. I have my full soul back." Kikyo said with no emotion in her voice.

The old woman looked at the younger woman, "K-Kagome D-Dead" she stuttered with a great sadness. "I-I can't believe it"

Without a word Crystal ran out of the village and into the nearest tree she could find and jumped onto the highest branch she could see. She placed her backpack on her lap and then she took out the photo album and started to look thru it. There she cried and cried. She let the tears flow like a great mighty river. "Why did you have to leave me alone, Mom, why?" She cried out loud as she ran hand along the picture of her mother and friends. "I have no place here" Her world was turned upside down and she had nowhere to turn. She was alone in her sorrow. The tears fought to take control of her. "No, I have to be strong." She said to herself.

Just then she smelled the smell of rotted flesh and burial herbs. "You have the shikon jewel, do you not?" Kikyo asked as she looked up into the tree.

"So, what of it." Crystal answered knowing full well she could sense the Jewel.

"Hand it over and I will let you live." She said.

Crystal jumped from the tree, "Try taking it, I dare you." She challenged, "I am as powerful if not more powerful then you will ever be. The Jewel belongs to me and me only."

With that Kikyo pointed her arrow at her, and the Shikon jewel placed a barrier around Crystal. The arrow bounced off of her just like the demon attack before. Kikyo looked at her in surprise and then stopped and bowed to her. "You are truly the reincarnation of Moridico." Crystal was dumbfounded when she saw the change in her look. "Shikon jewel will only protect its creator."

I hope you enjoy this story let me know what you think of it.

Please be Kind don't beat me it might hurt.


	3. The TwoTailed Cat Silver

Crystal took a step back, "Yes, that is true, but how did you know about that?"

"All the Shikon guardians knew it was something that was written in their hearts."

"Wait a minute, there were only two Shikon guardians. First you then my mother Kagome, three counting me." Crystal said as matter-of-factly.

"Kagome was your mother." Kikyo said in unemotional an voice. Crystal saw a glint of interest in her. "Then who is your father?"

"You already know that answer so why ask." Crystal retorted. "I have no one."

Just then a creature that stood about five feet high. Came running up to the two women. "Kikyo, go away." He said with malice, "You have caused enough trouble for us." Turning to Crystal he said. "Keade, the village miko, would like to see you."

Crystal watched as Kikyo left. She couldn't help but to feel sorry for her. "That wasn't a nice thing to say." Crystal said and she turned toward the village. "We must be kind to our neighbors especially those who are hurting." Crystal knew that the young demon would understand. "By the way what is your name?"

"Shippo," He answered with a troublesome grin. "Kikyo has caused us nothing but pain. She had tried to kill Kagome more then once. Tried to create a rift between InuYasha and Kagome's relationship even after they became mates."

"I know all of that," Crystal said, "Still you do not need to treat her that way."

"How do you know? You never knew InuYasha or Kagome." Shippo said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"I knew Kagome but not InuYasha. Which I wish I had known him." Crystal drew a deep breath trying to hold back the tears that fought their way to the surface. "Kagome was my mother."

"Kagome was your mother. Then that would mean your InuYasha's daughter as well." Shippo mused.

"Yes, Inuyasha was my father." Crystal said confirming what Shippo was saying. "You're a fox demon aren't you?' She said while looking at him. He had big blue sapphire eyes and a look of trickery in face. His eyes showed kindness and a love for many people. His heart was as big as the sun it's self. That was how her mother had described him to be.

"Ya I am a fox demon. Kagome and InuYasha raised me until InuYasha died and Kagome left, we all understood why she left but it would have been better if we knew there was a child on the way." Shippo said.

"They never had the chance to tell anyone about my coming. They wanted to wait until after Naraku was defeated," Crystal said with still more trying forcing their way through. Crystal's heart was heavy and she felt so alone. Darkness threatened to take over her very being. She felt the pain deep inside could not be released. A pain so great that all seemed to be lost in a dismal attempt to keep her at bay. "Mom said that the pain of losing her mate was unbearable and she needed to leave. Living here would bring back the memories of being with my father."

The two companions have reached the village. Crystal looked around and wondered where the other demons were that was in the village. She smelt more then one demon among them. She looked around trying to see the others, but could not see any other then shippo. Just then a two-tailed cat demon jumped out at Shippo. She was beautiful with her golden fur, black stripes and diamond on her forehead. "Hey Kirara," Shippo said as he held her in his arms. "Where are your kittens, Kirara?" As if on cue three equally beautiful kittens jumped out at Shippo and Crystal. They all but one looked like their mother. The one that looked different had a crescent moon on her forehead instead of a diamond; its fur was silver with gold strips instead of gold with black strips.

Crystal reached down to pick up the silver kitten. Drew the kitten in closer to her, the kitten reached up and touched her nose with Crystal's. Crystal let out a giggle. Crystal just loved the young cat that purred gently in Crystal's arms. "You can have her if you want her. I don't think Sango would mind."

"There ye two are." The old miko said from in back of Crystal and Shippo. "Crystal, I am Keade the village miko. I have a few questions for ye." Crystal nodded as Keade turned around and headed toward her hut, which was located on the edge of town overlooking the forest. Crystal watched as Keade walked into her hut and she followed suit with the silver kitten in hand.

"What do you want to know?" Crystal asked once they were settled in the hut.

"First of all how did ye get here?" Keade asked.

"Thru the old well in InuYasha's forest." Crystal answered. "No, soon after the death of my Father my mother went through the well."

"You said that you belong of both worlds, how can that be?"

"My, mother is Kagome and my father is InuYasha." Crystal reached underneath her t-shirt and showed Keade and Shippo the Shikon jewel. Then she opened her backpack and took out the gold and silver box. Crystal then took off the jewel and sat it in front of Keade next to the box. "This is my only proof of what who I say I am. That and I know things of InuYasha's family and friends that only the people in the group would know."

"I sense that you speak the truth. But how is it that you are a hanyou and ¼ 1/4 demon as you should be?"

"The only thing that mom and I could think of is that I have so much power running through my blood both miko and demon, that only ¼1/4 demon is not enough. I needed a stronger body to house the power. I am as powerful as Lord Sesshomoru himself." Crystal turned her addition to the fluffy silver ball that lay still in her lap purring away. "But it is only a theory." She said softly.

The jewel began to glow brightly, "Talk to Myoga he should know" Shikon said as it glowed brighter. "We must have the sword made. I do not want to die."

"You won't, Shikon," Crystal said while picking up the pink jewel. "We will get the sword made but you must be patient."

Just then the bamboo door was pulled back and two figures walked in. One was a woman dressed all in black and her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. The other was a young man dressed in a black and purple monks outfit. His hair was cut short but in the back of his head at the base was a small ponytail. Keade and Shippo stood up to great the new comers. They seemed pleased to see them. The silver haired cat in her lap just lay there and slept.

Crystal recognized the two people as being the people in the picture with her mother and father. But she did not have the knowledge of whom they were to say. Her mother had told her the story of how she met Inuyasha but not of the people they traveled with. They seemed friendly though.

"Keade it is good to see you." The young man said as he sat down. "And who is this charming young lady?" He asked as the young woman took her seat next to him.

"Miruko, Sango, this is Crystal, InuYasha and Kagome's daughter." Keade said as she started a fire to cook a meal.

"She's clearly a powerful demon." Miruko said as he reached towards her, then taking her hands in his.

Crystal knew what was coming next. "Don't even think about. I know what you are going to say." Crystal stood up and tried placing the kitten on the floor but the kitten hung onto her for dear life. "Nice to meet you," She said as she placed the kitten on her shoulder. "Sango, how do you get the cat off of you?" Crystal asked while laughing at kitten's insistence on staying with her.

"Sorry Crystal but she chooses you to be her mistress." Sango said as she smiled. "You have to accept her as yours then she will get down."


	4. Battle With Shesshomaru

Crystal threw her hands in the air in surrender. "Alright then she is mine, but she must have a name. Now lets see." Gently grabbing the cat and looking at her she noticed that her crescent moon seemed to glow like moonlight. "I think I will name her Silver Moon. Silver for short." She held the cat close to her and asked her. "What do you think of the name Silver?" The cat gave a soft meow in response. "As for your comment Miruko I am both hanyou and a miko. My trainer said that when a high level hanyou and a powerful miko come together my kind of hanyou is the result."

"And who was your trainer?" Miruko asked

"Jane Layre, she is about 300 years old and one of the most powerful miko hanyou's alive. You do not go up against her. There are only a few miko hanyou's that ever lived." Crystal explained, "Her demon blood comes from north America. Her father was the coyote demon king of North America. Her mother was a Native American princess of North America." Crystal put her two-tailed cat down and she got up once again and started outside.

"Don't forget about me, Crystal." Shikon said to the amazement of the two new comers.

Crystal smiled at the two humans faces when they heard the jewel talk. "Yes, the shikon jewel talks. It kept silent because its creator commanded it to. It was able to speak because I came into ownership of the jewel after the death of my mother. It has been three weeks since she died. She died in an accident. Now I have family nor home." Crystal became silent thinking of the day of the accident;

_She was sitting at home reading a book of Feudal Japan customs and legends, which was her favorite book subject. She was enjoying a section on the legend of InuYasha and his miko._ _Smiled to her because those were her parents. Although her mother gave her a first hand account of their adventures she still enjoyed reading about them. She was now reading the section of when her mother first met InuYasha. He was bound to a tree with an arrow piercing him through his heart keeping him sleeping for fifty years. Crystal's mother Kagome pulled the arrow out of the InuYasha's heart so that he could save her from being killed by the centipede demon (who pulled her down the well and into the feudal era.) InuYasha slay the demon and when after Kagome, because she had the Shikon Jewel. _

_Crystal would have gone on, but the doorbell rang and she had to go answer the door. She went to the door humming a song her mother taught her. She stopped humming when she opened the door to see two saddened police officers. "May I help you?" Crystal asked them as she stepped aside to let the officers in the spacious living room. _

"_I am Officer Kinceade and this is Officer Knight. We are from the Skylark Police Department. We are sorry to inform you that your mother has died in a car accident earlier this evening. She was hit headlong in the drivers side of the car door." The police officers said. They were standing In front of her heart broke sending stabs of pain all over her body. First her trainer turned up missing a few months before and the police came to the door and asked of ware bouts._

"_It can't be true." Crystal said out of a fit of tears she wanted to hear that her mother did not suffer. "D-did she suffer?" That was all she could think of. Crystal hated to see her mother in so much pain. At night she would hear her mother cry herself to sleep._

"Is it not the duty of the trainer to take you in after Kagome's death?" Miruko asked thinking.

"No, in America I am still a child I had to go where my family was. So I was deported to Japan and forced to live with my mom's family. My mom came from a family of priest and it is a dishonor to them when my mom and InuYasha became mates. I by being born brought dishonor to the family." Crystal looked out the window and noticed the sun was about to go down. It was the first night of the crescent moon meaning she will turn into a human. Crystal didn't mind becoming human for one night because then she could go out and enjoy her home without a problem. "I will finish in the morning but I must go now." With that Crystal grabbed the jewel placed it around her neck and picked up her cat and went outside. She found the sacred tree nearby and jumped into the tree to wait out the night.

The next morning 

Crystal returned to the village. She returned, still a little weak from the transformation. "Crystal, don't you think you should let them know the time you turn human?" Shikon asked.

"No, my trainer always said not let anyone know when my human night was. That is the night many will come after me, in my weakened state. Although my weakened state is a powerful miko." Crystal let a smile creep over her face. "I wonder where my trainer disappeared to though."

"You will see her again." Shikon said.

"Hope so," Crystal said with worry. "It is like she just dropped off the face of the earth."

Crystal felt something very powerful coming towards the village, and it was coming fast. _What is that?_ Crystal thought. The feeling neither evil nor good, it was just there. A shiver ran down her back as the feeling came closer. Just then Crystal turned to Sango followed by Shippo and Miruko coming up behind her. A white light flashed in front of them. As the light dissipated a man appeared before her, or what looked like a man anyway. The man had three purple strips on both his cheeks and also on various areas of the body. On his forehead he wore a crescent moon. Crystal's hand went up to her forehead where her crescent moon symbol appeared on her human night. He wore armor over his white kimono. Thrown over one of his shoulders was what liked his tail. He was definitely silver haired dog demon the look was there and very handsome at that.

"Who is he?" Crystal asked after taking him in.

"That, my dear Crystal, is InuYasha's older half bother Sessomoru." Miruko said in his priestly term.

"Sessomoru," Crystal said. "He is neither good nor evil."

"What do you mean?" Sango asked.

"He has very protective instincts like my father but chooses to ignore them." Crystal explained.

"I see," Miruko, said, "You have an interesting way of putting it."

"Now, if you are done," Sessomoru said in a bored tone.

"What do you want Sessomoru," Crystal asked.

"I came to see what the enormous amount of power was coming from." Sessomoru said. "Now I see where it was coming from. It is coming from you half breed."

"I am not a half breed, I am a miko hanyou," Crystal said defensively. "I am the daughter of InuYasha and Kagome, a high-powered hanyou and an extremely powerful miko. My name is Crystal Higurashi." Crystal's trainer had always told her to go right to the point when dealing with a demon lord. They hated it when you beat around the bush.

"Interesting," Sessomoru said raising one eyebrow. Just then Sessomoru took out his sword "Prepare, to meet your doom." He yelled while running right towards her with his sword.

Crystal easily dodged the attack and jumped a made her way into a high somersault. She landed in back of him, "I really don't want to fight you," She said as Sessomoru skidded to a stop and turned toward her. Crystal then raised her hands in the air and out of nowhere appeared a bow in her hand. "I must warn you have trained and battled demons since I was three. I am very skilled in what I do." She said as she readied her bow to shoot. She aimed for Sessomoru's cheek; all she wanted to graze his cheek and cause a little pain. Crystal then hit her target and let the bow disappear the way it had appeared.

"Um interesting," Sessomoru said while touching his cheek. "You are an excellent opponent but your morals get in the way." He placed his Tokijin back. The he turned around and walked away.

Crystal turned to her companions, "What was that about?" she asked them.

"I don't know," Shippo said.

"I wonder why," Was all Sango could say.

"It almost seems as though you have just gained his respect." Miruko said

With Sessomoru 

Sessomoru made his way open the side of a volcano where molten lava was everywhere. The place was dark and dreary only demons and hanyou's could pass through the land to get to the sword maker, Totosai's home. Totosai was known all over Japan for his swords. He was the one that InuYasha and Sessomoru's father had commissioned to make the two swords that the brothers held the Tessaiga and the Tensaiga. Both swords were made from fangs of their father.

"Totosai," Sessomoru called, "My father had entrusted you with the silver dog Crystal"

"Yes," Totosai said, "Why do you inquire about the Crystal?"

"InuYasha's unborn pup is alive and is here in this era."

"She is"

"She carries strong powers within her."

"But is she strong enough to bear the crystal?"

"Yes, and she possesses her mother pure miko powers. She will not fight unless provoked."

"The Shikon Jewel does it protect her?"

"No, it did not need to she did well on her own. She knew how to stop me from attacking her." Sessomoru said as he absentmindedly brought his hand to wound on his cheek. It has been two days since the battle with Crystal and the wound still hasn't healed.

"Did she place that wound on your face."

"She could have easily killed me with the arrow but only choose to hit my cheek. I know she is worthy of the Crystal."

"I must go to her then and give her the jewel. And take the Shikon Jewel to make the sword."

Sessomoru nodded then got up from where he was sitting and started to leave. But before he left he reached into kimono and took out a silk bag. "For the sword."

Back at Keade's Village 

Later that night Crystal was sitting underneath the sacred tree looking up at the stars as they twinkle brightly over the green of the land. _What could I have done to gain the respect of the Lord of the Western Lands? What went on that day?_ Crystal wondered. She thought back to the night she came against Sessomoru. He just came right at her without being provoked. His sword was drawn and ready for the attack. Miruko told that he doesn't fight unless angered of provoked and Crystal did none of that.

"Crystal," A voice said breaking into her thoughts. Turning she saw that it was Shippo as he came and sat down next to her. "Is anything the matter? Everyone is worried about you. You have been gone so long."

Crystal looked over at Shippo, "I am fine Shippo just thinking."

"About what happened with Sessomoru?" Shippo asked.

Thanks for your reveiws guys.

Sorry you guys will have to read the story in order to find out if InuYasha is alive or not.


	5. The Silver Dog Crystal

Let me give you a little background on this story: As you already know Crystal was born and raised in America. But what you don't know is that Crystal grew up in a small town called Skylark SD. (No The Town Does not Exist) Crystal is so powerful that she will one day turn into a full demon. Her Hanyou body is unable to handle her growing body.

The story is about her adventures as a hanyou in the Feudal Era of Japan.

The Silver Dog Crystal 

"Yes," Crystal answered. "He just didn't seem like to rush into battle like that. Even my trainer told me that we are assess the situation better we go into battle. You could get into serious trouble if you do. I don't know maybe I am just reading to much into this."

Flashback:

_Ten-year-old Crystal looked up at the sky. She saw a bright red dragon demon flying overhead. The dragon looked to be getting ready to attack the people below him. Crystal jumped blindingly into the air and sliced at the dragon. The attack missed. The dragon ran straight toward Crystal with lightening speed. Just as the dragon came down at her he breathed fire at her from his mouth. Crystal didn't have time to jump out of the way. The flame grazed her beautiful silvery white hair. Behind her Crystal heard her mother scream as the dragon came down at her for the second time. Crystal swung her sword at the demon again this time scraping his bright red scales. Crystal jumped up onto the dragon demon's back and rammed the sword into his back. This only mad him madder and he shook her off. As she was falling she felt two strong arms grabbed her before she could hit the ground._

"_Crystal, what have I told you about going into battle?" Jane Lyre said panting heavily, after a rather heavy battle with a dinosaur demon. Jane Lyre is a Coyote Miko Demon the daughter of a Native American and a coyote demon chief. She was tall with long gray hair that reached down to her waist. Not only was she Crystal's trainer but she was also a good friend of her and Kagome Crystal's mother._

"_Always, wait and watch your opponent. Assess the situation before running into battle." Crystal recited to Jane. "Sorry, madam," She looked straight at her trainer with her puppy dog eyes._

_Jane Lyre let out a hearty laugh when she saw those puppy dog eyes. She looked into the eyes of the beautiful ten-year-old dog hanyou. "No need for your puppy dog eyes. I forgive you._

Suddenly Crystal sensed something coming toward them at a steady pace. It was a kinder gentler feeling than that of Sesshomoru. She turned to the sky again. _What is it that is coming our way?_ She thought. Then the skies seemed to open up and a cloud came through. Something seemed to be riding on the cloud.

"It's Totosai," Shippo cried and started running down the path toward the village calling out to Miroku, Sango, and Keade. Crystal watched with amusement, it was almost as if he calling everyone that grandpa was coming. She let out a little giggle.

"Shikon, who is this Totosai?" Crystal asked.

"Totosai is a sword smith, actually the one that created the tensaiga and the tessaiga. Those are the two swords that were owned by your grandfather and handed down to each of his sons two InuYasha, your father, the tensaiga and to Sesshomoru the tessaiga. Because your father and his brother were always at odds and fought all the time." Shikon said.

"Hmm," Crystal thought, "That sounds interesting. Won't Sesshomoru come after me because I am InuYasha's daughter?"

"Maybe, but I think it was something else he was looking for." Shikon said, "Give me to Totosai so he can make me into the sword and then I can protect others. Just love that thought." Crystal just rolled her eyes.

Just as Miroku, Sango, Keade, and Shippo reached Crystal Totosai touched the ground. He rode on a three-eyed cow. He got off the cow and walked over to Crystal. "Are you Crystal daughter of InuYasha and Granddaughter of InuTaisho?"

"Yes, I am," Crystal said, "Why do you ask?"

"I have something for you." Totosai said as he reached into his kimono and took out a gold box with silver dog inlays. The box looked to be in a square and four inches high. The silver dogs were placed in each corner of the box on the lid. In the middle of the box lid was the crescent moon. A small silver dog clasp held the box closed.

"I don't believe this," Crystal said amazed, Her eyes were wide with interest. "I have a box in this style. But it is small and rectangular with a dome lid." She reached into her bag that hung at her hips and pulled the box that she cherish. "I don't even know how I got this one. It was a wooden box but the moment I put the Shikon jewel in the box it became this." She held up the box so everyone can see the handy work of the box."

Putting the small jewelry box back into her backpack, and taking the box from Totosai. Crystal opened the box. Nestled inside the box in silk cloth was a tiara. The tiara was silver and gold with diamonds studded in a small drop that came to a point. In the middle of the diamonds a silver Crystal sat. The Crystal was in the shape of a crescent moon. She let a small gasp. "What is this for?" She asked.

Totosai looked at her as if she should know what it was. "This is the Silver Dog Crystal Tiara, the most treasured tiara in the Silver Dog Clan Crown Jewels. It is usually worn by a full female demon of great power and strength. The demon that wears the jewel most also possess a pure heart and strong battle techniques. She also most know when to fight and when not to. The tiara has not worn in over two thousand years, because no female in the royal line were worthy to wear the jewel. Until you that is."

Crystal looked over at her amazed new friends. They seemed to have accepted her into their small group, though they were all older. She was beginning to think of them as a family. Sango was like a aunt. Miroku was like her uncle. Shippo was her considered older brother. And Keade was Grandmother. She let out a tear; Crystal now knew what Shikon meant by having a family here. "I am not a full demon though." Crystal said.

"Sesshomoru and your grandfather deem you worthy of the tiara." Totosai said.

"Wait a minute." Sango said while holding up her hand. "InuTaisho is dead, how could he deem her worthy."

Totosai stood thinking for a few minute. "You see, InuTaisho had a dream one night and saw a young girl of sixteen, a hanyou girl, wearing a tiara. She wore the markings of a full demon and on her human night she wore the crescent moon symbol on her forehead. Crystal, the symbol glows on your human nights doesn't it?"

Crystal was taken aback by the question. "Yes, that is true. But I always believed," Crystal gulped, "that it was because the night of the crescent moon is my human night."

"Keade," Totosai said turning to Keade, "Since you are the oldest the oldest and wisest of your clan you have the honor of placing the Silver Dog Crystal Tiara on her head."

Keade walked over to Crystal and carefully the tiara out of the box and placed on Crystal's head. The tiara rested tightly on her forehead covering her mark. Just then she started to know things and understand things that were going all round her. One piece of knowledge hit her like a pile of bricks. InuYasha was still alive but in full demon form. His true self was tripped inside his hanyou body.

"What you are realizing now are all things about the demon dog clans and their friends." Totosai explained to her. "May, I have the Shikon Jewel now so that I could make the sword?"

Crystal nodded while taking jewel from around her neck. Then she handed the jewel to Totosai. "Take good care of Shikon she has become a dear friend."

Totosai nodded. "Yes, my lady, I will bring the sword to you as soon as I am finished." With that he turned around and left.

Crystal turned to her friends, "Let's go back to Keade's hut I have a few questions." She said turning towards the village.

After a little while they were all in Keade's hut. Miroku spoke, "What is troubling you Crystal?"

"My father," Crystal spoke softly, "were able to bury him?"

"No, why do you ask?" Sango said, "By the time we were about to bury him his body disappeared."

"When Keade put the tiara on my head, the realization of my father came to me." Crystal was about to cry. Heart was leaping for joy but at the same time it broke. "He's-He's still alive but he is a full demon now. He is in so much turmoil. I want to help him and I am the only one that can. He is in the same area where you defeated Naraku. I will have to leave as soon as Totosai comes with my new sword."

Miroku spoke up, "If you are right then I must go and help. I for one will not let Crystal do this alone. How about you?"

Shippo and Sango both nodded in agreement.

"Are you sure? I mean I am not making you go this is something I must do." Crystal said knowing that she was the only one that could help him.

Sango walked over to Crystal and gave her a hug, "InuYasha was a brother to Miroku and I. He was a father to Shippo and a grandson to Keade. We want to help. We will not let you do it alone."

"Thank you guys." Crystal said thru her tears. She had only her trainer and her mother to stand by her. She never thought that after they were all gone that she would have others to stand by her. She would always be grateful for them. "Shikon was right when she said that I would have a family here. My next mission is to help Kikyo find the peace that she desires."

"You really do have a pure heart." Shippo said shaking his head. Crystal just smiled she knew that her friends would rather see her dead and could care less weather she was at peace or not. She caused them so much pain.

"It is always what my mother wanted." Crystal said.

Crystal thought of the time when her mother told of Kikyo:

"_Mom what's wrong?" Crystal asked as she stared at her mother who now in tears. Her mother was strikingly beautiful with her long raven black hair and chocolate brown eyes were full of expression. Her smile could melt the hearts of everyone that saw her, but yet she stayed to herself and away from others. It was almost as if she deliberately stayed away from people. It wasn't as if she would be able to find a worthwhile friend. The town that Crystal lived in was full of prejudice and distaste. Crystal hated living in that town. Her mother had always gotten glares at the grocery store. That was only because she gave birth to a hanyou child._

"_I keep seeing a young woman in my mind," Kagome answered. "She was murdered when she was really young. Now she walks the earth in her bitterness and saddness." Kagome sighed as she thought this woman; a single tear fell down her cheek._

"_What's her name mom?" Crystal asked reaching out to give her a hug._

"_K-Kikyo," Kagome said sobbing. Crystal looked at her mother in amazement. Her mother cried for a woman that tried to kill her countless times. Her mother had always been tender hearted. "I would like to someday return to your father's time and let rest in peace."_


	6. The Sword and Lost Loves Remembered

Thank you, Gabi for all your help and to the others for your encouraging reviews. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. If you have any ideas to improve on the story then let me know. I am planning a sequel for this story when Crystal is a full demon. More twists are to come to this story. I am not sure if I am going to have Crystal and the gang go to find Crystal's trainer in this story or wait until the next.

I don't own InuYasha and the crew. I just own Crystal and Silver.

The Sword and Lost Loves Remembered 

The next morning Crystal was sitting on a branch of the sacred tree with Shippo watching the sunrise. "Do you think that InuYasha will remember us?" Shippo asked.

"Not at first, his demon blood is too much for him to handle right now. But once I purify his human heart, that is the only thing lift of his human half, he will remember you guys. He will not be the InuYasha you knew in both looks and personality. He will look like he would if he were never a hanyou. When I purify his heart I will also heal him of his pain. The worst will come when we will have to tell him about Mom." Crystal answered. She dreaded that moment more than anything. Meeting and getting to know her father was the better of the two deeds she must see through.

"As long as he is here with us. That is what I want."

Crystal smiled. "Then I will have my father."

Crystal looked up into the purple and pink sky and jumped out of the tree. "Totosai is coming." Then another feeling came over him, "Sessomoru is also coming. Hopefully it is not another battle his is coming for." She hated to battle, "I really do not want to fight I just want to help my father." She said as both Totosai and Sessomoru appeared before her. "Shippo, will you go get the others." She said as she walked up to the two figures. "Hello Sessomoru and Totosai."

Totosai handed her the sword. "This The Seijoukanji (Purity Sword), it can heal, kill, and purify. The most powerful attack is the purity wave. It also has the attacks sonic wave which sends pulses throughout your opponents' body at alarming rates causes them to become immobilized and the purity healing which can only be used on humans. The purity wave can only be used on demons. It uses the power of the Shikon Jewel and your spiritual powers to heal a demon's heart or to heal a human. The sword can also kill a demon depending on the amount of power you put into it. I designed the sword so that it will not use up all your miko energy right away. The sword also puts out a barrier around you and the people you are protecting."

"Thank you Totosai, it is a beautiful sword. I know how to yield a sword but how do I use the power of the sword." Crystal asked.

"All you have to think about what you want to do and it will obey. The jewel was a little too perky for me though." Totosai said.

Crystal smiled, "Yes, Shikon was a perky little jewel. Now that she is a sword she will be even more perky, because now she can help more people then before." Crystal said as she took the sword of its protective case and swung it around expertly.

"Seems as though I will not need to show you how to use the sword properly." Sessomoru said. He watched her swing the sword cut into the air with great ease.

"I have been trained in all forms of weaponry." Crystal explained, "I can even use Sango's weapon with ease.

Just then Crystal's friends came up beside her, "So what do you think of your new sword Crystal?" Miroku said.

"It is great. What do you think Shikon?" Crystal asked the sword. Crystal thought for a minute, "I think I will call you Seijou from now on."

"I like it a lot. I feel so much more powerful then before." Seijou said in an excited tone. "I can help more people this way. So are going after your father now?"

Crystal looked shocked. "How do you know about that?"

"I know everything you know and then some." Seijou answered.

"What did the sword mean when she said 'going after your father'," Totosai asked.

Sesshomoru looked at Crystal, "I thought as much," Was all he said.

Crystal placed the sword back into its protective sheave and turned to Totosai, "He is alive. It seems that this tiara has heightened a gift that I have. I am able to sense things that go on around me. Like I know when you are coming and I don't have to smell you to know it is you. I just know you are coming." Crystal explained, "Anyway, my father is no longer a hanyou but a full demon, but he is in torment. I most go find him and bring him back by using my purity sword. I will be able to use the sword's purity wave to heal my father's human heart?"

"I believe so if it is his heart is in torment and is dieing." Totosai said.

"Do not take him to lightly, Crystal," Sesshomoru said in his emotionless tone.

Crystal nodded to him taking in what Sesshomoru had said, before she turned to Totosai, "Thank again for making the sword. It is an excellent sword." She said, "It was nice seeing you again Sesshomoru." Turning to her friends "Are ready for the task ahead?" She asked her newfound family. They all nodded.

"Kirara," Sango called.

"Silver," Crystal called.

Both two-tailed cats came to the girls' sides. "Let's go then." Crystal said as she watched a bright silver flash of moonbeams swirled around Silver and swirling flames engulfed Kirara. The cats now resembled two saber-toothed tigers. Crystal and Shippo jumped onto Silver while Miruko and Sango jumped onto Kirara. Then the six some took off toward the north where the battle of Naraku took place.

"So, what will we do when we get there?" Shippo asked.

"We will find out when we get there." Miruko said in response.

'I will be able smell him.' Kirara said between pants.

"Will then you can help track him down. I don't know his scent but I will be able to sense him." Crystal said not realizing that the others couldn't understand Kirara.

'Mistress they do not understand you can understand mother,' Silver responded.

Crystal let out a nervous laugh. "Sorry guys. I know demon dialects. Including those that seem can't talk. Kirara and Silver do talk but in a different language then human's and demons. Their language is very dignified and proud, Of course because of their nature. Kirara was just telling me that she remember my father's smell." Crystal explained.

Crystal thought for a moment of the times when she would argue with her trainer for being forced to learn the different languages. She hated all the royal protocols that she was forced to endure. To learn the different languages, the different ways cultures react together, history of demons from around the world, and the written languages of the different countries. She well versed in the ways of the royal demons of ancient and present Japan. That was because she was of royal demon blood. Her trainer felt it was needed.

"That is astounding! Crystal, how many more surprises do you have?" Miruko asked.

"Amazing, you must teach me." Sango said.

"Sango, ask Kirara to teach you. She understands what you tell her." Crystal said.

"Oh" was all Sango said.

"Here we are," Miruko said as Kirara touched down and Silver followed suit.

"I don't like this place," Shippo said, "This is where we lost many good friends."

"Oh yes," Miruko said sadly, "Not only did we lose InuYasha, but we also lost Kouga and Kohako."

"Who were they?" Crystal asked.

"Kouga was the wolf demon prince that was always after your mother and Kohako was Sango's brother."

"I am so sorry," Crystal, said sadly, "I know the feeling. My mother's death still rings in my mind. Her death was preventable though." She and Shippo got off of Silver and Miruko and Sango did the same.

They all stood there for a moment for the memory of those who were killed or wounded by the evil that was destroyed by the very people who Crystal stood by. Crystal bended down and picked a stray flower that was at her feet. In the far distance she heard a stream flowing effortlessly. She walked the distance to the stream. The others followed close behind. They walked for quit sometime in silence. There were no words that could be said. Only the silence was the only word that could be spoken. Finally the creek came in sight. The waters were Crystal blue and white foam leaped onto the rocks and broken tree trunks. Crystal walked up to the streams edge. She dropped the beautiful pink flower into the stream. "May, these lands heal from the pain that Naraku had caused so many years ago." She said. "This is not the end, but the beginning of something greater." Crystal stood up and looked at her newfound friends.

Remembered a poem that she once read in a book of myth's and legends.

It was a day that ended the days of many.

Many came back Many were lost.

In a suffering so forgotten in time the lost seems so

Far beyond any that can be forgotten.

A wolfs cry was heard in the darkness.

A mate's love was lost in the darkness of his soul.

They were stolen in the night and could not be heard.

A purple shard was stolen and could not recover the lost.

Dreams were put aside and hidden from view as the battle raged on.

All seemed lost until a flash and wave was seen flying through the trees.

Never again with the dark evil arise to be seen by others.

The world was safe once again.

Crystal fought back tears as she remembered the poem and recited it to her friends.

I hope you like my little addition.


	7. The Battle

I don't own InuYasha or his friends,

The Battle

Crystal sighed, "That day was never forgotten every demon in the world knows the story of Naraku. They know a hanyou and his mate killed him. They know of the evil that he was. Naraku is known as the evil that threatened the earth."

"I know I have never forgotten that day." Shippo said and the others all nodded their agreement.

Shippo recounted the last few minutes of the battle:

Miroku watched as Kagome use up the rest of her miko powers on Naraku and passed out in the middle of the battle. "Sango, keep Kagura and Kanna busy I have to get Kagome to safety." Sango looked back at her as Kagura used her dance of the dragons attack on Shippo.

"_Backlash Wave," InuYasha yelled as he ran in front of the attack to protect Shippo. His attack missed and hit InuYasha and Shippo head on. When Inuyasha realized what was happening he grabbed Shippo and used himself as a shielding Shippo from the attack. He turned toward Kagura and yelled, "Iron revere Soul Stealer," the attack took out Kagura cutting her to bits. Nobody attacks his pup and gets away with it. _

_InuYasha looked around for Kagome but could not find her. "Sango, where's Kagome?"_

"_Miroku went took her to safety after she passed out from using all her power._

"_Stupid, wench, I told her to conserve her energy." Inuyasha said under his breath. "We will have to do it with out her." Sango nodded as kanna aimed her mirror toward Sango and InuYasha went to help out Sesshomoru and Kouga who were battleing Naraku. InuYasha saw Kouga being stabbed through the chest with on of Naraku's tentacles. InuYasha let out an angry growl as he charged at Naraku. Naraku pierced InuYasha through the chest the same way he did Kouga. He got back up with his many ingures. He reached for his tensaiga but it wasn't at his side, **'dam,'** he thought, **'I lost the** **tentsaiga.' **Sesshomoru was able to use his poison claw on Naraku slowing him down and weakening him enough to kill him. InuYasha calasped as everyone disbanded. _

Crystal turned around, with Silver on her shoulders and a heavy heart, and she started walking toward clearing which was the scene of the battle. "We better make camp and then start looking for Father." She said as Crystal placed her hands inside the sleeves of her Kimono that Sango had given her when she first met her.

The Kimono was a soft pink with roses running up and down her front and back. Sango had said that it once been given to her mother by her father. So her mother could feel more at home in the feudal era. Kagome was no longer allowed back home. She had lived with InuYasha and their friends. The kimono was Kagome's favorite one because InuYasha had it made just for her. The kimono lovingly showed off her curves and gave her a small shine on the skin. It was made of pure silk.

They finally reached the clearing. Crystal surveyed the area and thought of at one time this place, this peaceful looking was once a battlefield with demon bodies laying everywhere. She remembered how her told her of the day she lost her father. Oh, mother if only you were here now it would be a lot easier.

Just then she could feel a strong demonic presence behind her. Crystal turned and standing behind her and her new found family was a man she had only seen in two pictures. The man had on a red kimono. He stood there growling as his eyes shone with a brilliant red eyes that showed nothing but malice. His with fangs and silver hair glinted in the sun as the wind whipped his hair in front of his face. "That's him isn't it?" Crystal asked already knowing the answer.

"That is him," Miruko said in a sad tone, "So he is alive, or somewhat alive anyway. He is a mire shell of what he was before him. He doesn't know who he is."

"Let's take care of it now I can't bare to see him like this. I didn't like it then and I don't like it now." Shippo said.

Crystal was too busy watching him. The way InuYasha moved. The way his moved his claws. _This is not going to be easy he is very powerful in this state_, Crystal said to herself. He stood there for a few minutes watching the six friends. Then he took off right at them.

"Crystal, watched out he is coming after you," She heard Shippo yell.

Just like Shippo said, InuYasha came right for her. Crystal drew her sword in a swift movement held it up to sheave and all. A barrier appeared around protecting her from InuYasha's sharp claws. "You think that barrier is going to protect you from me." InuYasha said in a raspy voice.

"As a matter-of-fact, no," Crystal said taking a step back then making a backwards somersault getting away from InuYasha. That only mad him angrier. He charged straight at her again. She did a graceful somersault getting clean away from InuYasha's attack.

Taking the sword out of it sheave she pointed it straight at him. She twirled around as he tried to knock the sword out of her hand. She trilled around slashing him in the arm as he passed her. Then he jumped in the air getting ready to use his iron revere soul stealer attack. She knew that was one of his most powerful hand to hand combat attacks. Crystal jumped out of the way before the attack could hurt her. He came to a skidding stop and turned toward her with his claws outstretched. Crystal again sidestepped his attack. Every attack he threw at her she dodged easily. There was no way he could get control of the battle. Everything was going in her favor.

"I am not easy to kill, InuYasha," Crystal said as she brought her sword above her head and using it to block the attack. "Purity attack," She yelled once he hit the ground but he easily moved out of the attack's path. "Seijou,"

"Yes, Mistress," Seijou said.

"Put up the barrier please." Crystal said as she stopped attacking. Closing her eyes she imagined what he was about to do. And how to attack him with the purity wave, _that's it_, Crystal thought. _He always pauses before the next attack_. Crystal took advantage of the newfound piece of information. "Seijou, let up on the barrier." She said getting ready for her next attack.

"You will not win half breed. I have taken many demons down stronger than you." InuYasha said, "So give up and let me kill you." He came for another attack.

Crystal was now ready for her attack on him and watched as he charged her again. She jumped out of the way and yelled "Purity Wave!" This time she hit him. He fell but got right back up. Crystal again waited and used the Purity wave. After three try's he was finally down for the count. Crystal stood there with her sword drawn and waited a few more minutes before placing the sword back into his sheave. She stood still for a few minutes breathing heavily. "Guys are you alright," She asked as through her heavy breathing.

"Ya were fine." Shippo piped up, "Is he okay now?"

"We will fine out when he wakes up." Miruko said. "Good work Crystal, only one person could bring him down when he was in this state."

"Ya, and who was that?" Crystal asked

"Sesshomoru," Sango answered.

"Cool, I am right up there with the lord of the western lands," Crystal laughing while trying at seriously. "It is good to laugh after a battle. I thought I would have to kill him."

Miruko was about to ask Crystal something when InuYasha began to come around. Crystal and everyone else were ready to defend themselves if he would attack again. Instead InuYasha sat up. "What's up with you guys? Who are you? Where's Kagome?" InuYasha firing questions them. He's back they all thought. He was now standing up weakly looking all over.

Crystal stood up and looked at him, "Sit down InuYasha. You need to regain your strength." She said with kindness. "Just maybe we will tell you what you want to know."

"Calm down InuYasha," Miruko said, "You need to regain your strength."

"InuYasha, please calm down," Sango said.

InuYasha walked up to Crystal with his hands tucked away in the sleeves of his kimono. He looked her up and down trying to figure out where she fit in. Then in an angry tone he said, "Who are you and why are you wearing Kagome's kimono? Where is Kagome? Why is Shippo a teenager? What's going on? How do you know me?"

"First of all sit down and I will tell you," Crystal said gently pushing InuYasha to the ground. He was so weak that he didn't fight back. He sat down in a huff. Crystal gave a heavy; _I hate this_, she thought. Out loud she said. "I am Crystal. I was born on a continent not yet known called North America. I lived in the country the United States up until Four month's ago when my mom died in a car accident. When I came here I had nothing but what was in my back pack." Crystal stood up, "Miruko will you finish. I-I-I can't do it anymore." Then she ran off into the forest behind her.

She found a tree and jumped into it. Then she let the tears flow once again. She sat in the silence of the night and cried. Wishing things were different. As she sat she wished mother was still there with her, her trainer wasn't missing. Her grandmother never wanted her. A river of tears flowed down her cheeks. She could no longer hold the tears that slowly flowed down her cheeks. Just then she heard a thump on the tree branch next to her. There he was, her best friend and the always-caring fox demon Shippo.

Looking at her he said, "It's okay Crystal." He said. Crystal jumped down to ground and sat with her back to the tree's trunk.

Ever since she met Shippo she had always jumped down so they could sit next to each other. Following suit Shippo jumped down and sat next to Crystal using the tree trunk a backrest also. He placed his arm around her and let her move closer. She put her head on his shoulder. No wonder why mom loved this demon so much. He had such a tender heart. She felt him place his head on hers. They sat there for while before falling asleep.

With Miruko and InuYasha 

A few hours later Miruko, Sango, InuYasha, Silver, and Kirara went looking for them. They haven't returned to camp for some hours. Miruko and InuYasha were walking together to find Crystal and Shippo. Miruko noticed that Shippo was no longer with them. He just figured that Shippo went off after Crystal as he had done many times before. The two had been getting very close since they met four months ago. Sometimes Miruko thought that Shippo was falling in love with that gentle loving girl. He knew the look when Kagome was alive and with them. Crystal had also looked at Shippo in a loving way also.

So do you guys think I should make Shippo and Crystal an item or keep them as best friend. Give me your ideas on it.

What is the correct spelling for InuYasha's sword?


	8. Father Daughter Bonding

Father Daughter Bonding, and InuYasha's Change 

"Shippo and Crystal are very close," Miroku said, "sometimes I wonder if they are in love."

"It's hard to say," InuYasha said as he looked over at Miroku, "They are too young to understand what love is."

"I think you are wrong," Miroku replied, "Kagome was Crystal's age when you and Kagome became mates. She had finished school early so she could be with you and start a family."

InuYasha let out a heavy sigh, "Is she truly my daughter?" He asked sadly. Miroku was surprised by the question. In the past he would not ask a question like or show any emotion. He always hid behind a veil of darkness. The purity wave; did more then just purify his heart. "I don't deserve such daughter," he said. "She is just like Kagome all the way around. Not only that she is one of the most treasured demons in the Silver Dog Clan she is the most beautiful. That tiara she wears tells me that. I don't see how she could be mine. She is just like her. Even her facial features are Kagome's."

"She's yours I have no doubt about that," Miroku said, "She has your protectiveness and your eyes. The eyes that try to hide their emotions but never succeed. She is always alert and runs off on a certain time of the month."

"We better make sure nothing happens to them," InuYasha said as he looked straight ahead. "I would not be able to forgive myself if anything was to happen to them."

"Shippo and Crystal are warriors," Miroku said, "and they are strong as well. They will be fine. Shippo has grown much stronger then when you knew him."

"Miroku, InuYasha," Sango said running up to the twosome.

This got Miroku worried, "What is it?"

"You have got to see this." She exclaimed as she turned around. InuYasha and Miroku followed her.

The small group reached the tree where Shippo and Crystal slept. They looked so peaceful sleeping cuddled up together. Shippo's arm was draped protectively over Crystal's shoulder and Crystal's head was on Shippo's shoulder. There dreams only for the two of them. Their hearts intertwined in a deep sleep. InuYasha knew now what Miroku was talking about. They remained him, of him and Kagome. They had slept like that many times on their journeys together. Both had dreamed of being together with one another. As if the world was theirs and it bowed down before them. A love that blooms ever so slowly that they don't know what is happening so they just hold one another in their hearts forever.

InuYasha walked over to them and picked Crystal up into his arms and held her close. Silver grew to her full size and Miroku laid Shippo on her back. Crystal moved in closer to InuYasha. Together they took the two friends back to the campsite.

Before InuYasha laid his daughter down next to Shippo he stopped. He looked down at her, '_She is so beautiful_,' he thought as he looked at his daughter, '_I wish I knew you as a child. You were always on my heart and mind my little one.'_ There were always two things that nagged his mind when he was trapped inside of himself. They were that of his mate and unborn pup. Deep down he knew that he had a daughter. He knew now why his father made his mother run when he, his mother, and father was in danger. He would die for Crystal. The beautiful silver haired girl began to stir in his arms. He bent down and laid her next to Shippo. She instantly moved closer to Shippo, in her sleep.

InuYasha watched them sleep, "They defiantly have a strong connection to each other." He said looking melodically.

"You and Kagome had that precious connection," Sango said she too was watching them sleep. All them were remained of InuYasha and Kagome, "I wish she was here." A tear slipped down her cheek. Kagome was like a little sister to Sango.

Miroku walked over to his wife. They had two children but lost both of them to a sickness that made its way through the village. Sango laid her head on Miroku's. He no longer groped women. He was satisfied with Sango, the love of his life. Sango loved the way Miroku held her whenever she cried for their two sons and Kagome.

"I see you two have finally realized how you felt about each other," InuYasha laughed when he saw their looks. "It wasn't that hard to notice." Then his face became sad once more. "Keep her close you don't know what you got until it is gone." He said as he jumped up into a tree as he did in the past. "Oh Kagome I miss you so much," he said quietly.

Just then he then he heard thump and felt the branches and leaves wrestle next to him. Crystal was sitting next to him and watching him. "She refused to be with anyone else. She only wanted you." Crystal said softly, "She loved you deeply." She jumped onto the branch that he sat on and nestled into his arms. She looked up into her father's face. "She felt so safe with you." She let a few tears fall down her cheeks.

"Don't cry my pup," InuYasha said wiping her tears away knowing full well what they were for. Then he drew her closer to him. "I wish I could have known you then."

"There's something I need to tell you," Crystal said knowing that in the morning he would look completely different.

"Can it wait 'til the morning?" He asked sleepily.

"No, it can't," She said and took a deep breath, "You are already turning. Tomorrow morning you will look like a full demon. Like that of Sesshomaru." She heard a low growl. Crystal let out a little chuckle. "I couldn't make you a hanyou again, you no longer have human blood. I am sorry, InuYasha. I just thought you should know before you go crazy. Your human heart remains though. Shippo is the only other person who knows." Crystal yawned and fell asleep in her father's arms. It was the first time that she had ever felt him hold her. She didn't want it to end. She had her father and didn't want to let go of him.

The Next Morning.

The next morning Crystal awoke to an InuYasha who know longer had a hanyou appearance but a full demon's appearance. He had three stripes on both of his cheeks and stripes on his wrists. On his forehead was the symbol of the crescent moon. He no longer had his dog-ears but the ears of a full demon. He looked like Sesshomaru but different, his face was not as pail and not as lifeless. InuYasha's face held a more serene look then that of his older half brother.

Crystal brought a hand up to her cheek and touched one of her stripes. _Is that what I am going to look like when I turn full demon._ She thought. Crystal knew that it was just a matter of months now when she will wake up a full demon. She had used too much miko powers to help her father with his ordeal. She looked down at Shippo as he started to stir and stretch his body. _Will he still care when it happens_, she wondered to herself. She was happy as a hanyou. In the past she tried not to think about it. But it crept in a few times. _I can't let anyone know, no they deserve to know_, She thought to herself. She was supposed to turn full demon on her twentieth birthday, but it will be only a few more months not years. Her blood is chorusing through her faster changing her human blood into demon.

InuYasha looked down at her as she moved to look up at him. He was her father and nothing can change that. She now had him; the picture would have been perfect if her mother was there with them. "What's wrong," he said with concern in his eyes.

"I was just thinking," she said, "that's all, I will tell you when everyone gets up."

"Too late I am already awake," Shippo called up to the father and daughter with a mischievous smile spreading across his face.

Laughing Crystal jumped down from the tree and ran after Shippo as his ran towards the forest in front of them. She could hear his laughter through the trees. Crystal stopped and sniffed the air. When she caught a whiff of Shippo's scent she disguised her scent and jumped into the trees. Jumping from tree to tree she tracked him down. When she caught sight of her prey she jumped down and quietly but swiftly she readied herself to pounce. Then jumped high into the air and straight onto him. Shippo didn't have a chance to get away. She was now on top of him looking him straight into his soft loving eyes. With swift move Shippo was now on top of Crystal. Crystal couldn't help but to blush when they looked into each other's eyes. She pushed him from on top of her and sat up. She started to laugh then Shippo joined in.

"Race you," Shippo said as he took off into a full run toward the campsite.

Crystal took off after him. Within seconds she was running past him and came to the campsite before Shippo. "I won," She said laughing when she saw him running toward her.

Everyone looked up at the two young people playing around like little pups. It was the first time, in a long time that anyone has seen or heard her laugh. It was a joyous sound to them.

Sango yelled at the two playmates, "Come and eat something."

When Crystal and Shippo came to sit down next to the fire Miroku said, "I haven't Crystal laugh like since her first run in with Sesshomaru."

Crystal down at the bowl in her hands, "I wonder if the wound has healed yet." Said stated.

InuYasha liked at everyone in interest as they started their story.

"When Crystal told Sesshomaru who she was to you. He pulled his tokijin and Straight at Crystal sword in front of him. She gracefully moved out of the way." Miroku said.

Shippo picked up where Miroku left off, "She then did one of her fancy jumps and landed in back of her. Before Sesshomaru could turn around Crystal held her hands in the air. In her hands appeared a bow. She aimed the arrow right at Sesshomaru's cheek. The arrow hit its target."

"The battle ended with Sesshomaru's cheek bleeding. All he said was 'Interesting'," Sango finished. "She told him during the battle that she did not want to fight."

InuYasha seemed to be thinking for a few minutes, "he was just testing her abilities. He probably sensed her strong powers and came to see what it was."

"That is what he said," Crystal said quietly she did not want to be remained how good she was in a battle. It only remained her of the demon's that came to challenge her.

InuYasha looked at her, "Crystal, he wanted to see if you were worthy of the tiara you are wearing. Only a silver dog demon whose power is great and pure is worthy to wear the tiara." InuYasha smiled, "You were the one that my father dreamed about. He saw a young hanyou girl wearing the tiara. He knew in his heart that it was his first-born granddaughter. And she is my daughter."

Crystal looked around at her new family. "Did father tell you why he is now a full demon?" She asked wondering if he had explained. Shippo was sitting next to her grinning, he already knew. (What a goofball)

"He became what he wanted," Miroku said.

"I was wondering about that," Sango said, "He also seemed to be more relaxed. He was always on edge."

"His calmness is a side effect of the purity wave, that's all." The Purity Sword said.

"Your sword talks," InuYasha exclaimed.

"Uhuh," Crystal replied, "It's the spirit of the Shikon jewel. The sword was made with the jewel." She explained. "Anyway father turned into a full demon because his human blood was no longer there. His human blood kept his true features hiding under the surface. When he lost he human blood and he was tripped in the hanyou not allowing changing and controlling the blood. When the purity wave hit him those three times it released his demon blood. His human heart was no longer kept his demon features bound inside his changing body. It was the turmoil and pain that kept him bound to that state. The wave helped him to release the built up emotions. Now he will be able to handle his emotions. He still has his human heart but it no long pumps his human blood."

"I see it was his human and demon blood that was always at war," Miroku said thoughtfully, "that is what causing the mood swings."

"By George, Miroku, I think you got it," Crystal said while laughing at his confusion at her comment. "I was only saying that you got the right idea." Turning to InuYasha, "I hope you are not mad."

He shook his head. "Now tell us what you were going say."

"About what?" Crystal asked.

"About the thing in the tree. You said you would tell me when everyone was up."

"Oh that," Crystal said now looking down at the now empty bowl, "It's that I was thinking of when I will become a full demon." She glanced around at the group who all looked surprised. "When a hanyou miko reach the age twenty she will become a full demon because her miko powers will reach her full strength. In some cases a hanyou miko powers are so strong and powerful that they become a full demon earlier. Their bodies can no longer handle so much power so they become a full demon. Since my demon blood is pure demon lord blood I am extremely powerful. At this very moment I can feel my powers growing. I have only a few more months as a hanyou."

Shippo looked over at Crystal, "I will have a demon lady as a best friend, cool." He said with a smile. Crystal knew he was reassuring her. He didn't care what she becomes. He will always be her best friend.

Crystal's thoughts went to her trainer, "Shikon, do you think we will ever be able to find my trainer. She has been for as long as mom has dead. Even longer." She said quietly.

"Is someone missing?" InuYasha asked looking over at Crystal.

"Ya," Crystal said figuring her purple marks. Went over to ruffle through her bag and found what she was looking for. She pulled out a mirror and looked at herself in the mirror. Just as she thought her marks are getting more defined. Crystal sighed can't I just stay the way I am. She liked being a hanyou and didn't want to become a full demon. She could just feel the power growing. "It may be sooner then I think." Crystal thought not realizing it was out loud.

"What will be sooner?" Miroku wondered,

Crystal looked at him, "It's nothing. I was just thinking."

"Who is missing?" InuYasha cried getting impatient.

'Everyone take cover he is going to blow,' Kirara said Crystal could almost see her roll her eyes. In response Silver ran behind Crystal.

Crystal couldn't hold back her laughter, "Kirara, I don't think going his cover. Not yet anyway. Silver you can come out from behind me. She was just kidding."

"What did Kirara say," Miroku asked.

"She said 'Everyone take cover his going to blow,'" Crystal answered, "and scared poor Silver."

'I wasn't scared. I was just a playing.' Silver said.

Everyone had a good laugh about what Kirara said expect of InuYasha. When the laughter died down Crystal looked at InuYasha, "The person who is missing is my Trainer Jane Layre. She has been missing for awhile."

"Maybe she went back home. Where ever that might be." InuYasha said in response.

Crystal remembers talking to her trainer retainer on the phone, "Her family doesn't know about her whereabouts either." Crystal explained, "I talked to her retainer. He has not seen neither hide nor hair of her for several months."

"Umm," was all InuYasha could muster. Then standing he turned to the group, "We better get going I want to see that old woman."

"Are sure ready to met up with anyone." Sango said. "You have just turned into a full demon. You ready for what people will say."

"As ready as I ever will be," InuYasha answered. "We will have to go sooner or later. Better sooner then later."

Crystal grabbed his silver tail and pulled, "you think that I going to go without bathing first. You must be crazy. Come on Sango I think I saw a hot spring close by. The two girls jumped up and started for the springs.

"Can't you do that when we reach the village," InuYasha yelled after them.

Crystal turned to InuYasha, "Sorry InuYasha, got to go have a bath."

InuYasha looked after the two girls as they walked off. He felt his heart crush inside of him. _She is so much like Kagome_, he thought. That was something Kagome would have done. Only Kagome wasn't here, in her place stood their daughter, their very treasured daughter. He looked down at Shippo who was also watching after Crystal and Sango. The two young teenagers had so much ahead of them but they had no idea what life had in store for them. It was his love for Kagome that brought him to the shrine everyday. Something told him that the same would happen with Shippo and Crystal. They were so young. Both have seen the hardships that only adults should have, not two young people who have their lives ahead of them.

Shippo got a mischievous grin on his face. "What is playing in your mind runt?"

"You'll see," Shippo said as he walked over to Crystal's bag. He looked through her bag and pulled out a small round disk. Crystal had shown Shippo how to use it. He made a swift motion and turned the disk upside down. It turned into a glass and Shippo speed away. He ran down by the creek and filled the glass up to the top with water. Then he ran down the path the women took. Sniffing the air Shippo ran toward the their scent. Then with his eyes closed he went down wind so Crystal wouldn't be able to smell him. Then he climbed up a tree that rested on top of the hot springs. Shippo scooted up onto a branch that looked over the two women. He then opened one eye to see where Crystal was. When he had her in his sight poured contents of the glass out over Crystal's head.

"Awwwwwwww, Shippo, I am going to get you for that." Crystal called after him.

Shippo laughed, "You got to catch me first." He called back. With that he took off in a full run.

Crystal jumped out of the spring. She speedily put on her kimono and ran after Shippo. She sniffed the air and couldn't smell him. '_Umm down wind eh_,' Crystal thought. '_You cannot get away that easily Shippo._ Crystal closed her eyes and used her other senses. _Ha I got ya_,' She thought as she started for the campsite. There she saw Shippo standing next to a tree with a mischievous grin on his face. Then he took off for the woods in a full gallop. Crystal ran after him. She had him in her sights and was ready to pounce when Shippo turned around pounced on her and in a swift motion he was on her.

"You are getting better at this Shippo," Crystal mused, as she pushed him off of her.

"I have a good teacher," Shippo grinned.

Crystal lunged at Shippo. Shippo sidestepped her with ease. Then he threw a mushroom at her and Crystal did a back flip. The mushroom missed her and she caught the mushroom and threw it at Shippo. Shippo wasn't expecting that and smack right in the face. The mushrooms covered his whole body. "Foxfire," Shippo called. Again Crystal dodged the attack. With her miko powers she turned the fire on him. Shippo fell to the ground. Crystal stood over Shippo, "Do you yield?" She asked. Shippo laughed, "Only if you help me up." He said as Crystal reached her hand to help her friend up. The two friends started back for the campsite laughing at their play fun.

"You need practice, Shippo." Crystal said through her laughter. "But you are good that's for sure."

When they reached camp the two friends noticed that the adults were getting ready to leave. "There you are Shippo and Crystal. Ready to go."

Crystal smiled, "yup" She looked over at her two tailed cat, "Silver are you ready," The bright silver moonbeams were her response. "I guess Silver's ready. Will you be riding on Silver with me and Shippo or are going to ride with Sango and Miroku?" She asked her father.

"I'll run there," With that InuYasha took off in a run.

Crystal shrugged and ran over to Silver pausing a moment to pick up her backpack. Then she climbed up behind Shippo on Silver. "Ready mistress."

"Yes," Crystal as she padded Silver lovingly on the side. With that Silver took off with full force.

Silver loved the wind whipping through her mane of silver hair and gold strips. There was just something that just felt magical about it. She was one with the sky. One with the wind as it flowed past her. She loved to look over at the high rising mountains. They always left her in a state of awe. Silver never knew she could feel so free flying so high above the land. She remembered her mother telling that only a few two-tailed cats can change shape and fly at birth. Flying and changing shape was something you must earn in service of her mistress. But she could fly right away. Maybe it was because she was meant for great things at Crystal's side.

Crystal the soft gentle mistress she waited ten months for. When Silver looked into Crystal's face she knew that she was her mistress. Silver loved the young girl right away. In fact she wanted to stay lying in her lap. So Silver just hung on to her when she went to put her down. At that time she did not know that Crystal could understand her language, so Silver didn't say anything. She did the thing that showed her she belonged to Crystal. Kirara her mother did the same to Sango when they first met. It is the thing that they did. They would hold on until the person says that the cat is theirs and then the cat would let go. Crystal had proved to be, in the short time that she had known her, to be a good mistress. She had a pure heart, all two-tailed were destined for pure hearted masters. Hers was one of the purest and most treasured of her clan.

"There's the village," Crystal cried with joy. Crystal loved the village. The villagers were friendly and always had a kind word for her. It was nothing like being in the United States where she was constantly put down and attacked for being a hanyou by both human and demon. And to deal with the mutants is another problem. They viewed all demons as evil so they try to destroy all the demons they came across.

Crystal looked over the land as Silver descended her flight and went into a landing. She saw her father standing by the well. He looked so mysterious in his kimono leaning onto the edge of the well. Crystal was wondering why he was standing there. Then she realized that he was looking straight into the forest at the sacred tree. He was staring at Sesshomaru who was standing next to the tree in his full armor. Crystal got off of Silver as her father walked toward Sesshomaru. He was walking so calmly toward his older brother. Sesshomaru stood still with his hand on his sword; he was ready battle if he needed to.

"InuYasha," Crystal cried as Shippo came up and stood next to her. She ran up toward her father.

InuYasha stopped his advance and looked at his daughter. "You are just like your mother," He said as looked at her. "I just don't like him in my territory. That is all Crystal don't worry." Turning to Sesshomaru, "Leave this land. I am Lord of this territory, Father had decreed before he died." InuYasha said in a formal tone. Crystal turned around and noticed all of her friends watching this.

Sesshomaru stood there with his unemotional look, "This territory belongs to my dead brother and his clan."

Crystal was afraid a battle was about to take place. It was clear to her that Sesshomaru ready to attack at any time. "Sesshomaru, he is InuYasha," she looked down at the ground, "When the tiara was put on my head, I could sense that he was still alive but trapped inside an angry hanyou body. He needed his heart to be healed from the dangers of his bondage. His soul was trapped inside a hanyou's body. There was no human blood to keep fighting." Crystal explained. "Please, believe me. He is InuYasha, my father.'


	9. Princess of the Western Lands

Princess of the Western Lands 

Sesshomaru nodded at Crystal. The girl intrigued him she was kind, gentle, and pure. She spoke to him as though he did not intimidate her. Crystal carried herself like that of a pure demon lady. Every time he saw her she lost more of her human blood. She was slowly becoming a pure demon with a pure heart. Her demon blood never warred against her human blood. Crystal's hanyou body could not handle the power that was growing inside of her. As her powers grow more of her human blood is lost and replaced with demon blood. "I will do as you ask, Crystal. Come to my castle in two weeks."

"Why, is that, Uncle," Crystal said, when she realized what she called him she clamped her hands to her mouth. She heard InuYasha let out a laugh at her actions. Crystal looked over at Sessomoru who was watching them with keen interest.

A small smile, or was it a smirk she couldn't tell, spread across his emotionless face. "I need to discussed some things with you. You may come too little brother. Bring your friends."

Crystal walked up to Sessomoru. She looked at him straight in the eye without fear. She was looking to see if the wound that she gave him healed. She could not see it. "Good it healed. With my growing powers I find it hard to regulate the amount of energy to use. I did not want hurt you permanently."

"It has healed half breed," he said with a smirk on his face.

"Do not call me that," Crystal said, "I am a hanyou not a half breed."

Just then Sessomoru placed one of his hands under her chin and lifted her face to his and gave her a gentle kiss on her cheek. He had accepted her as his daughter. That is how he felt about her she was his daughter. He did not care that she was his brother's daughter as well. He was after all the leader of their clan. By claiming her she was his heir to his crown. She was no longer a lady of the western lands but the princess.

He looked over to his brother who now had a look of surprise on his face. "You do not agree little brother. She stands against me and doesn't falter. She holds no fear of those that come against her. She is always ready to fight at a moments notice but finds a way around it if there is one. If a fight is needed she will do so. Good qualities for a ruler. Do you not agree?"

"Even so she will have humans on her counsel. She will always carry her heart on her shoulder. She is pure of heart, raised by a human, trained under a miko demon, and the daughter of a once hanyou. You have forgotten those qualities as well. I do agree that she will be a good ruler."

Crystal knew that the two demons were going thru the ceremony of her adoption as her Uncle's daughter. It was an agreement that told her that she would now live at the palace with her uncle and those she chooses as her counsel. She would now have two fathers. Two brothers who chose to forgive all that has happened in the past and take on any challenge that the future may hold. It meant that she was not his ward but his daughter. If he should take a mate and have a child she would still the heir to the crown. Every step she would take from now on would destroy or build up the people. She every choice she made would give her a bad point or a good point. She had the training of a princess would need to govern the country and her trainer was an heir as well.

Sessomoru let Crystal go. Then he turned around and left.

Miruko asked. "What was that about?"

Sango answered, "Crystal was just adopted by Sessomoru as his daughter. In doing so he had made her the Princess of the Western Lands. She must have a counsel of her choosing, an advisor, retainer, General to her personal guards and a mate. The people must have all the qualities that she deems perfect for the job. There is nowhere in the books that say that those of her choosing must be demon with the exception of a mate. Those that she chooses are to enter into the office willingly. Her mate must be full demon have the ability to rule at her side as an equal."

Two Weeks Later 

Two weeks later the group of seven plus one aged miko arrived at the gates to the Lord Western Lands' castle. It looked to be a castle out of a dream with its high raises and rooftops. The castle looked to be a small village in its own. A creek ran under the rock wall the separates the castle from the outside world. This will be her home for the rest of her life. She knew the ways of the royal demons. Her trainer was a princess of the Northern Americas. She had taught her how to be a princess of a great land. Crystal was trained in the ways of the seat.

Crystal was told that the ways of Japanese Dog Demons and American Coyote Demons were the same but with a few differences. Hanyou's for one were accepted as part of the family in the Americas. They were recognized as royalty if they come from a royal family. In Japan hanyou's are seen as dirty and worthless, it is a disgrace for royal family to have a hanyou in their family. Crystal wondered why she was chosen to be the princess of the Western Lands, because she was a hanyou.

Just then, Crystal felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned next to her to see a tall dog demon looking at her, "It will be okay. You are still my daughter and always will be."

"I just don't understand why he chose me when I am a hanyou. It is disgraceful for the royal family to have hanyou's for relatives. If this were the North Americas the hanyou would be a part of the family." Crystal said.

"It is a hard thing to deal with but he saw something in you that makes you worthy in his eyes. Never question that. He is the lord, my father's oldest son. You are my father's first-born grandchild. Sessomoru has no pups to speak of. Once the adoption ceremony takes place you will be his first-born also. I know you will be a good ruler someday." InuYasha said as he looked into her eyes and smiled.

Crystal looked up at him, "The day mom died she told me about how strong and willful you were." Crystal said, "Many men wanted to make her their mate but she refused. I wonder if deep down she knew you were alive."

Just then a young girl in her mid twenties came running out of the castle. She had a on a checkered yellow and red kimono. Her black hair flowed like a river in the soft gentle breeze. "Are you Crystal," She asked with a smile. Her smile became even brighter when Crystal nodded, "Lord, Sessy is waiting for you. Don't tell him that I called him that, he doesn't like it." Crystal heard her father snicker behind her, "by the way I am Rin his ward."

"You'll be then that after a while." Inuyasha said so low that only Shippo and Crystal could hear.

"Father," Crystal said as she looked at him. "You don't need to talk like that."

"Keh," he put his hands in his kimono that was a little too small for him. Crystal tried to get him to put on different clothes but he refused. "It's true."

"Idiot," Shippo said looking down and shaking head. "When will you learn?"

"What did you call me?" InuYasha yelled looking straight at Shippo and started to raise his fist to pound him when Crystal got in the way. InuYasha placed his hand back to his side and growled.

"Follow me," Rin said not really understanding what was going on. "Lord Sessy in his study."

Everyone in the group started to snicker again at the hearing the name again. Then the five friends started to follow the girl into the castle. She opened the door and called for Sessomoru's retainer Jaken. The ugly toad came walking into the hallway. He kept muttering something under his breath. "Jaken, stop your muttering and inform Lord Sessomoru that his niece, brother, and friends have arrived." Jaken took off muttering something about taking orders from humans and hanyou's being heirs of the Western Lands.

Crystal thought is this going to be fun. _Good thing I won't have him as my retainer. I would go nuts with having him around doing the things that I need done. _ She didn't know whom she was going to appoint. But all she knew was those that she appoints will have the qualities she enjoyed in others. She does know that her father would make a good General for Her personal guard.


	10. The Gifts

I hope you will enjoy this chapter. I have changed somethings around in chapter 8. And i have a new story called Princesses Reunited please it and let me know what you think.

I don't own InuYasha.

The Gifts

Jaken returned and told Crystal and co to follow him. They were lead into a conference room at a far room down a hallway. The room was big and very stylist a very low table with silver pillows sitting all around the table. Sessomoru was sitting at the head of the table. Jaken turned to Crystal, "you may take a seat next to Sessomoru.

Crystal walked over and sat down next Sessomoru as the others found their seats. "Hello, Sessomoru, nice to see you again. What is this all about?" She couldn't help to like the stoic expressionless demon lord. Deep down she knew that he had a good heart. Many Rin had helped him in the change. Crystal didn't know the true reason all she knew is that he is not the demon that her mother spoke of. Time can change a person in many ways.

Crystal looked around the table that she sat at. Shippo was sitting down next to Crystal. Sango and Miruko were sitting next each other. InuYasha was on the other side of Sesshomaru. Keade was sitting between Sango and InuYasha. The two two-tailed cats sat next to each on the floor near the table near the shoji screened doors. Standing next to the two cats was Jaken and Rin.

"Rin," Sesshomaru said.

"Yes, my Lord," She answered.

"Take Jaken and get the gifts for our guests." Sesshomaru ordered as Rin bowed and left the room with Jaken following behind him. "Before we start I have gifts for all of you." Sesshomaru felt that the group was in need of things that they did not have. InuYasha for one did not have his sword any longer because it destroyed in the battle with Naraku. Shippo had only his hands to battle the enemy with. Crystal had everything she but she was becoming more powerful that very minute, one look at Crystal Sesshomaru could her demon features becoming more apparent. Keade's bow looked to be about shot. Miruko needed staff was weakening do to his many battles. The two two-tailed cats were close to their mistresses and they always have their backs.

A few minutes later Rin and a rather clumsy Jaken came into the carrying two swords, a set of bows and arrows, a boomerang, two gold and silver jewel studded collars, and a long silver and gold box. Each gift was placed in front of the person they belonged to. Shippo and InuYasha received the swords. Keade's uncovered eye went wide when the bow and arrows were placed in front of her. The boomerang was placed in front of Sango who started to inspect the weapon closely. Miruko received the staff that appeared to be indestructible. The long silver and gold box was placed in front of Crystal.

Crystal turned to the demon sitting next to her. "What are these for?" She asked. Although she had already knew the reasoning behind the gifts.

"These are gifts for you and your clan. All of you lacked something that was needed for coming battles. Crystal the box that was placed in front of you is a hairpin that will allow to call on any weapon you need at anytime. Shippo, you followed my brother into battle one after another, you were only a pup but yet you fought with all you had. That is honorable. The sword in front of you will enhance your fox magic making it you more powerful. Keade you were always the mentor and protector of my brother and his friends. You gave them shelter and rest when they needed it. The bow and arrows before you will allow you shoot without worrying about using all your energy. InuYasha, little brother who once a hanyou but now a full demon I give to you the sword of life. The Sword of Life can bring back those have died or heal those that are close to death. The sword also can be used like Tetsusaige but the sword is much more powerful. It has all the powerful attacks as the our father's fang in fact this was a secret fang created for you by our father incase you were to become a full demon. Now, to the lecherous monk Miruko, I give the staff of peace. You have always brought peace upon the land. This staff can be used to be peace between two warring nations. This staff is virtually indestructible. Sango, the big sister of the group gentle and loving with a heart of gold, I give the boomerang. This is much different from your old one for it is lighter in weight makes to be able to go longer distances and it can become smaller when you will it to. Making it easier to carry. To the two-tailed cats the protectors I give them collars that will protect them from any blast that comes their way from other demons. They will automatically become larger or smaller depending on their current size."

Crystal's mind wandered as Sesshomaru explained the items he was giving to the group. She was thinking of the mother that she lost and the trainer that was missing. She new nothing of what happened to her. Jane was so kind and gentle. Her heart was as big as the Mississippi it's self. 'Where are you, Jane,' Crystal asked her slightly.

She suddenly remembered something that Jane had once told her:

"_Crystal," A tall coyote demon said as she looked into the golden eyes of her fifteen-year-old student, "If anything should happen to me promise me that you will take care of Chenoa for me. She is very young and will need someone to take care of her. Please do this for me. There may come a time when I will never return to see you or your mother. I will always be with you in spirit. If that time should come do not come looking for me, for you will be in too much danger if you shall start searching for me."_

_Crystal looked over at her beloved trainer and friend, "I will take care of Chenoa, I can't promise you that I will not go find if you should turn up missing. I will not forget about a friend that I love so dearly. I will look for you when the time arises."_

"_Promise me you will not,"_

"_I can't do that,"_

"That's all for today," Sesshomaru said breaking into Crystal's thoughts. "Rin and Jaken will see you to your rooms, InuYasha and Crystal please go with Rin. The others are to go with Jaken."

A few minutes later Crystal and her father were following Rin to their rooms. Rin turned "This will be your room from now on, Lady Crystal," she said as she stopped in front of a room and slide open the door to reveal a room beautifully decorated in silver and gold, cherry wood, and beautifully arranged brass finishing's. Crystal gasped in awe. The main area of the room held the most beautiful table of cherry finished with brass buttons going along the bottom of the table. On one end of the room was a wardrobe that took up much of the wall. The sconces were of dogs in silver and gold holding a candlestick in paw there were four on each wall of the room. Silver trimming ran alongside the top of the wall and gold trimmings ran along the middle of the wall and on the bottom was brass. Crystal saw to separate doors leading to other rooms. She walked to the door that was closest to her, she slide the door open to reveal a bathroom. The room was covered in marble from top to bottom. The marble floors were the color of blue. The bathtub was made of soft green marble and gold topped the rim of the tub. In one corner of the bathroom was a large golden marble fireplace trimmed in silver. Off to one side was a dressing a table filled with soaps and incense. Over the dressing table was a large mirror framed in brass with silver and gold dogs. There was a brass toilet and a sink next to the toilet. (think Rome) The water in the tub was heated by a nature hot springs that ran alongside the castle. Crystal turned away from the bathroom and went to the next room and saw a beautiful canopy bed. The canopy bed was covered with pink silk. Sticking out from the between the brass frame of the bed on top the posts were dogs in a sitting position.

Shippo, Keade, Sango, Miruko, Kirara, and Miruko were following Jaken down another set of rooms prepared for the guests separate from the house.


	11. A Kiss Under The Crescent Moon

A Kiss Under The Crescent Moon

As Shippo followed Jaken to his room he noticed tapestries and paintings littering the hallways. Many of the paintings reflected dog demons in battles. Shippo remembered that the dog demons were known for their many battles they won. The battles all had one thing in common. They were all battling to protect someone or something.

Jaken had shown the others where their rooms were. The others were now getting settled into their rooms. Shippo realized that his room was the farthest down the hall of the Eastern Wing. Finally Jaken stopped in front of a door at the end of the hallway. "This will be your room, fox," Jaken said in a disgusted tone.

Shippo rolled his eyes as he walked into his room. "Jaken, where is Crystal's room?" Shippo asked turning to Jaken.

"Lady Crystal," Jaken said in a bored tone, "Has a room in the West Wing where the royal family sleeps." As Jaken was about to leave when he tripped over his own feet. Shippo couldn't help but to laugh at the toad like demon's fall.

Shippo walked into his room and looked around. It was set up very much like Crystal's room but had a more male feel to it. The exquisite look of the room was carried throughout the whole castle. Shippo's eyes fell on the window just above the table. He walked over to the window. While looking out over the window Shippo noticed a beautiful garden with flowers, shrubs, and a beautiful tree in the middle of the garden. 'I should bring Crystal out here,' Shippo thought.

Crystal was always on Shippo's mind. He could not stop thinking about her since the day they first met. He fell in love with her when he saw her with Kikyo. He saw Kikyo put her bow and arrows down with a shocked look on her face. He heard her say to Crystal that she was Moridico's reincarnation. Crystal stood there not wanting to fight Kikyo she just wanted to be lift alone. Shippo then decided to run up to Crystal and tell her the reason why he was there. Shippo ran out of his room to go find Crystal.

Crystal sat down at the table in the main room of her sleeping quarters. Her mind wandered off toward a certain fox demon. He was always kind and caring. She loved the way he was able to understand her. He was always there when she needs him. Never once did he fail to disappoint her. Deep down she wondered why she felt so different when he was around. Whenever he was near it was like the whole stopped right at that moment. She longed to be close him everyday, every minute.

"Hey, Crystal," a voice said coming from the door.

Crystal turned around to see Shippo standing in the doorway to her room. "Shippo, what brings you here?" Crystal asked while walking over to him. He stood almost two inches taller then her.

He smiled at her, "I just came to see how you are doing." He said as he walked passed her and into her quarters. "There's a place I want to show you. I know you will love it." He reached out to grab her hand.

"I better not," Crystal said with a frown, "Tonight is the crescent moon is not?"

"Yeah," Shippo said looking at her.

Crystal stopped for a minute. This maybe my last human night, Crystal looked down at her wrists. Purplish pink markings were now appearing. She walked over to the mirror over her dressing table. She took off tiara and looked at herself in the mirror. The crescent moon was now appearing on her forehead. She put the tiara back on and turned to Shippo, "On second thought lets go," She said while grabbing his hand.

They walked out of hand in hand. Crystal never knew such happiness that she felt at that time she just hoped that they could stay like that forever. She looked at the demon walking next to her. Her mind clouded with the memory of the time they first met. He saw the love and compassion in his eyes. That is what first touched her. The love just radiated from him. He had such a big heart. She wondered what life would be like if he was her mate and some dimwitted dog demon. 'We are both from the canine family,' She placed her head on his shoulder. Shippo released her hand and put his arm around his waist.

They found their way outside. The sun was amount to go down and Shippo smiled at the thought of being with her at sunset. He would take her to the garden and they would sit under the tree in the middle of garden. They finally reached the garden. Shippo realized the garden spanned the whole back area of the castle.

"Shippo," Crystal said looking up at him "Lets find a place to sit. The sun is about to set. I really don't want to be standing when it sets."

"Sure," Shippo said while leading her to the place he had picked out for her. He had some servants bring out their dinner so that they could eat under the crescent moon. He it wanted to be special. A night away from everyone else, where no one would know where the two teens was. He led her to a soft blanket he had set out for them. He decided to have a picnic when he was looking for Crystal's room. He thought that would be perfect setting to tell her that he loved her with all his heart. "I think we will sit here. What do you think?" Shippo said while smiling.

Crystal looked over at the blanket that was piled hi with food. She had forgotten that she missed dinner that night. She was always so worried about people finding out her human night. Not that it would do them any good if they were to attack. She could take anyone on with their hands tied behind their backs. She and Shippo walked over to the blanket and sat down. "Shippo,"

"Yes,"

The sun dodged down behind the castle and she was in her human form. "This is my human night. It may be my last." She said this with a smile. Crystal ran over the blanket all the while looking behind her. She noticed Shippo had stopped and was looking at her. Crystal frowned, "You, don't like my human form?" she asked.

"Uh, no," Shippo said, "you look just like Kagome. The only difference is that you have InuYasha's eyes in his human form," Shippo said as he sat down on the blanket.

Crystal stood there for a minute and then went and sat down next to Shippo. She reached out to grab a piece of bread from a basket near in between them. She took a bit of the bread and then looked at Shippo. She noticed he was watching her. Their eyes met, Crystal smiled at him as she leaned over and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Crystal, There's something I want to tell you."

"Yes."

"I love you."

Crystal moved away from Shippo and looked into his smiling eyes. "I love you too,"

Shippo drew Crystal close to him and kissed softly on the lips. They held each other for a few more seconds before break apart. Crystal smiled that was the best night ever. She leaned into him to kiss him again. This time they hugged while their kiss lingered for several minutes before breaking away.


	12. The Premeeting

I do not own InuYasha. InuYasha's just my best bud

**The Unofficial Meeting**

Crystal pulled away from the kiss and looked at Shippo. She never knew that love's first kiss could be so amazing and on one of her favorite days of the months. Crystal wanted to stay in that kiss forever. But it was never to happen she felt so content and happy in the moment. She deep into Shippo's eyes they always held a sense of life and mischief. But that is what made their relationship interesting and not dull.

Crystal scooted over to sit next to him. She placed her head on his shoulder and smiled at the kiss they shared. All she ever wanted was there. She had someone to love and a family. Her only hope was that she would never loose them. The only ones that will live as long as she will are InuYasha, Shippo, and Sesshomaru.

Crystal wrinkled her noise when she thought the toad being apart of the household. She didn't like his consent mumbling. He just mumbled about hanyou's and humans being around.

Crystal turned towards Shippo, "We better go back in. The meeting is tomorrow morning and I have a lot of things to think over," she stopped when she got an idea, "Shippo, maybe you can help form my counsel."

"Sure," Shippo said, "I don't know who you should make your mate though." He said with a mischievous smile.

"I will have to think about that one for a little while." Crystal said with a smile while bringing her hand to his cheek and giving him a small kiss on the lips. She was about to pull away when Shippo put his arms around her waist and leaned for another much deeper kiss.

InuYasha was walking not far from the two young lovebirds. His mind was reeling around with thoughts of Kagome and then coming Sesshomaru's ward. He could not understand why he thought of the girl when he had just found out about Kagome. 'I am already betraying her,' he thought as he turned the only to see Shippo having his arms around a human girl. InuYasha growled with anger when he saw the sight. No one was going to two-time his daughter. "Shippo," he billowier, "How dare you two time my daughter with this human wench!" The human girl next to him started to let out a hearty laugh, "What are you laughing about wench?" He asked getting angrier.

"Inu (ha)Yasha, I (ha) am," She let out fits of then Shippo started in on the laughter, "Crystal. The night of the crescent (ha) moon is my human night. This is (ha) my human form."

Finally InuYasha calmed down, "Well you don't have to laugh about it. I have never seen you in your human form. But I should have recognized you anyway. You look like just like her."

"Like mom?" Crystal asked.

InuYasha shook his head, "No, like my mother. I can only remember a few things about her. I remember her beauty." He wiped away a tear when InuYasha felt two arms wrap around his neck. He looked to see who was hugging him. It was his precious daughter Crystal. He put his arms on her back and her the back of her head. He had everything he could ever want but Kagome.

"Father," Crystal said, she started him that when things started to get a little emotional with him. She had noticed that he would calm down some when she would call him father, "She wouldn't want you to live your life alone. She would want your happiness."

"Are you sure?" he asked between tears.

"Very," Crystal said, "Come one Shippo we have to decide on my counsel."

Crystal took Shippo's hand and they headed for the castle leaving InuYasha with his thoughts. He knew crystal was right when she said that Kagome would want him to be happy and spend the rest of his life. The woman he kept thinking of was Sesshomaru's future mate or was she. He thought of Rin her big brown eyes and long black hair. She had been on his hind since he was seen her for the first time that morning. He would talk to Sesshomaru about her. He hoped that he would allow Rin to become his mate.

"Lord InuYasha," A voice said as a hand placed itself on his shoulder. InuYasha turned around to see Rin standing behind him. "Are you alright? You seemed lost." She let out a big smile.

"Fine," InuYasha said under his breath. Being so close to him made him a jumpy. He half expected Kagome to come out and sit him. That wasn't to happen.

Sesshomaru was watching from the window of his study. He knew that InuYasha would be good to his young ward. It was about time someone took her as his mate. Many men came to him for her hand but Sesshomaru did not like the way they treated the others in their groups. So he had turned many away. No one was good enough for his ward.

"Uncle," A voice called from the door to the study. Sesshomaru turned to see Crystal walking in followed Shippo. He raised his eyebrow when he saw her in human form. He was surprised to see her in human form. Most hanyou would run and hide on their human nights. "It's my human night. I have a feeling that this will be my last." She smiled up at him as she walked toward him. Standing on her tiptoes she planted a kiss on his cheek. No human or hanyou would ever do what Crystal had just done to him. She stood before him without fear only one our person would dare do such a thing. That was Rin.

Sesshomaru saw Shippo standing behind Crystal. He was standing there smiling. The Demon Lord noticed that Shippo's scent was on his niece. "I see you have made claim on her."

"Have you accepted his claim on you?" He asked Crystal who was looking over at Shippo.

"Yes," Crystal said flashing her uncle a big smile.

"Have you decided on your counsel yet?" Sesshomaru said.

"That is why we are here," Crystal answered.

He nodded and walked out of the study. He wanted to speak to his little brother. He was ready to hand his precious Rin over to his brother. Maybe that would ease his heart. Sesshomaru knew that Rin could mend his brother's broken heart.

InuYasha was just entering the castle when Sesshomaru walked up to him. "Rin is now your responsibility. Protect her and take care of her." Sesshomaru walked off. Leaving InuYasha to ponder what just went on.

InuYasha heard a giggle come from the study door. "What is that for?" he asked getting irritated.

Crystal looked over at him, "InuYasha, Uncle just gave you permission to make Rin your mate.

Crystal burst out laughing. 'This is a classic,' she thought when she saw her father's face when she told him Sesshomaru meant by giving him responsibility over Rin.

Shippo came to the door bewildered by his intended's laughter. "What's going on here?" he asked.

"Sesshomaru just gave Rin to InuYasha," Crystal explained.

"Cool," Shippo said.

"Good night, InuYasha," Crystal said while gesturing toward Shippo to follow her into the study. They had things that needed tending to. "Now Shippo do you have any idea of who you should be my advisor."

Shippo thought for a moment, "Miruko would be a good choice. He is very wise."

Crystal liked that idea so she made a note of it in her mind. Crystal got up and looked around the office for a quill and some paper. When she found some she sat down and wrote Miruko name by advisor. " I am thinking of making InuYasha as General of My Personal Guard he is a good warrior."

Shippo grabbed the paper from Crystal and wrote something down. He looked up and smirked at her while handing her back the paper. She read what it said and smiled as a deep crimson came over her cheeks. He wrote mate Shippo.

"Who should be my retainer," Crystal asked, "I don't want Jaken."

"Why not Sango. Sango knows all there is of demons." Shippo said, "not to mention that demons and humans would respect her because she is a well known Demon Slayer."

"True," Crystal wrote Sango by retainer. There was one office that she wanted to start up and that was Human and Demon Relations. "I want to start another office on my counsel, Human and Demon Relations. I was thinking of giving that office to seat to two different people. You and Sango, It would be yours and Sango's job to close the rift between human and demons and weed out the troublemakers in both groups."

"Well I can't speak for Sango. But I will do it."

Hope you enjoy my new chapter read my other stories and review them: Princesses Reunited and S.D.M.N. I want to know if I should keep going with them.


	13. Meeting With Sesshomaru

**Meeting with Sesshomaru**

Rin was in her room sitting at her dressing table brushing hair, "Rin," She turned to see her mentor and father figure standing before her. She looked over at him. Rin saw that he had not aged a bit while Rin grew older as the years went by. Yet he was in fact much older then she was.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru," She said while looking into his stony stare.

"I have decided to hand you over to InuYasha."

Rin starred at Sesshomaru as he turned around and left her in her thoughts. What would possess him to do that? Rin blushed at the thought of being in his younger brother's arms. InuYasha was a rough and tumble kind of guy. He had a kind heart. Is that what he wants.

The next went on with no real events. Crystal and Shippo spend most of their time in Crystal's room talking and enjoying the time they had before the meeting was to start.

"I can't believe Sesshomaru allowed Rin to become InuYasha's mate," Crystal said.

"InuYasha had been watching her since we arrived here." Shippo said.

"I thought they hated each other," Crystal said as she turned toward the door. Crystal stood up and started walking toward the door. "Let's go talk to Rin see what she thinks of all this. I want to see if she ready cares for InuYasha. He is after all my father."

"Sure you go talk to Rin and I will go to talk. That is girl talk anyway," Shippo said with a smirk.

"Don't try anything fun…" was saying when there was a knock on the door.

"Lady Crystal and Shippo, your presence is requested in the meeting hall immediately." Jaken said. He started to walk out into the hall when he tripped over his own feet.

"And he calls us lower then him," Crystal said while rolling her eyes, "Come on Shippo."

The two young demons walked hand in hand toward the meeting hall. When Crystal and Shippo arrived at the meeting hall she surveyed the large room. It was the same room that she and the others first met with Sesshomaru when they arrived a few days earlier. Sesshomaru sat at the head of the head of the table as usual. His brother was the to his left with one seat in between him. Sango and Miruko were sitting next to InuYasha. Silver and Kirara were sitting or lying next to each other in cat beds made of the finest fur imaginable. Crystal let Shippo hand drop while he went to sit left of Sesshomaru and Shippo sat across from InuYasha.

"Have you decided on your counsel yet," Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes, I have," Crystal answered, "But before I start on naming them I would like say a few things." She looked at Sesshomaru when he nodded Crystal spoke, "First of all where I come from hanyou's are regarded as being a part of the family they are born into. They are not tossed out into the dust like many hanyou's are here. Here people are cruel to the hanyou's. Yes, demons have gotten their fair share of cruelty by humans. Demons were also cruel to humans. Both demons and humans treated Hanyou's cruelly. It is not fair to say that one is better then the other. All needs protection against others. Demon, human and hanyou need to be able to feel safe. So in I would like to start a department of demon and human relations headed by Sango for her knowledge of demons and their ways and Shippo for his gentleness and way with people." Crystal started to go down the list of her assigned people of her counsel. She would look over at her uncle to see his reaction to the people she chose. When Crystal came to the naming of her mate a big smile came across his face. He looked at her and mouthed mate to her. Crystal just rolled her eyes. The boy was everything and more then she wanted in a mate. He was sweet and kind kept her on her toes with his pranks. Best of all he was always there when she needs someone.

Once Crystal was done naming her counsel Sesshomaru spoke up, "Do all of you accept your titles?" When they all nodded in acceptance Sesshomaru started changed the subject of the meeting, "I will like discuss the adoption issue. This adoption would make Crystal the heir to my lands and palace after I leave. This adoption is merely political showing to the other Lords that I have found an heir to my lands. The heir is not of my own blood but is of family. They will recognize as such. InuYasha will still have full rights and choices concerning his daughter when it comes to the choices of her life on a personal level. I will make the choices on a political level. Crystal will be InuYasha's daughter first and mine second. InuYasha, Crystal do you agree to these terms." The two nodded in agreement and Sesshomaru continued, "I will have the adoption ceremony tomorrow in private with her counsel and family. All of you must attend. Then there will be a ball to announce my choice of heir."

After about an hour and a half the meeting was over and the people went on to do their own things. InuYasha and Rin went out into the garden to talk and enjoy each other's company. Sango and Miroku decided to go visit Sango's village and visit the dead. Sesshomaru went to his study to do some much needed paperwork. Crystal and Shippo decided to go out and swim in the pond that was in one of the palace gardens. Kirara went with Sango of course and Silver sat down next to the pond to watch her mistress play and swim in the pond.

The night went into the night with out a problem. It was a quiet night and all the stars were out. Crystal and Shippo sat under their favorite tree looking up at the night sky as the sun went down. The sunset was so beautiful. Crystal took in the smells of the night as she had done when she was younger. Where she lived in her past you could always look out on a clear night and see the stars shining brightly in the sky. She would sit next to her mother. It was during the nights that her mother would tell her adventures that Kagome, Sango, Miruko, InuYasha, and Shippo would go on. One of her favorite stories was when the Moon Princess kidnapped her mother and InuYasha had to save her. The moon princess had turned her father into a full demon. Kagome had done the only thing that she could think of to bring him back. It was to kiss him and he kissed back. That was the first time they ever kissed. Her mother had once said that she wished that their first kiss could have been at better time.

Crystal turned toward Shippo who was sitting next to her. He was her greatest love and she was his. Their hearts were intertwined as one. Together the two forces were undefeatable separated they were nothing. They fought as one they lived as one. The gift of true love reigns high on their personal lists. All they ever wanted was to remain together without trouble. She will soon become Crystal Princess of The Western Lands. And Shippo will soon become Shippo Prince of the Western Lands because they will soon become mates.

Shippo noticed Crystal looking at him. He was wondering what she was thinking about. He just had the sudden urge to kiss her soft pink lips. He leaned over to her and kissed her lips with passion. She kissed him back with her arms snaking around his neck and Shippo's arms went around her waist.


	14. From Hanyou to Full Demon

I don't own InuYasha

From Hanyou to Demon

Crystal ran toward Shippo with her sword in front of her ready to attack. The older Kitsune jumped out of the way of Crystal with the speed that could rival a cheetah. Shippo took a swing at Crystal with his sword. Crystal jumped just as the sword was about to hit her in the stomach. She landed in back of Shippo and kicked him the middle of his back. Shippo met the ground, "Be ready for anything and watch your back."

Crystal has been training Shippo with his sword for the past few weeks. He was proving to be an excellent swordsman. He was also a good learner. His speed had improved as well as his senses. InuYasha would now and then turn up to give Shippo a few pointers. "I thought I was your just to fast for me." Shippo smirked playfully at Crystal as he threw his sword down and threw his foxfire at Crystal. Crystal placed her sword back into its case and caught the blue ball of fire in her hand. This was all done in fluid motion. She threw the fireball back at Shippo who also caught it.

The two teens started a full out game of fireball. The fireball whizzed past her head and Crystal jumped and caught it before it burned a tree. She then threw the ball back at Shippo who used a stick and threw back at Crystal. The two of them played the fireball game for several hours before they decided it was time to go back to the castle. No one won that battle of the fireball but they both said that someday they would win.

"Race ya," Shippo said as he started off at full speed toward the castle.

"Cheater," Crystal yelled taking off after him, "You wouldn't get away from the that easily."

The two raced thought the forest with great ease. They have come to the forest to do their training many times, so they knew the forest well. Crystal had enjoyed the quietness of the forest. Shippo enjoyed the forest because it remained him of both of his families. The forest was a place of sanctuary for the two. Crystal and Shippo would go out there to be alone.

The forest was more then just a place of life. It was a place of safety. No demons would be caught dead in the dog forest. It was known by demons and humans alike as the Dog Forest it was a place of danger. It was said that if anyone should enter into the forest unannounced they will not return. They will be a consist remainder that the Dog Demons protect the forest at all costs. It was a way to keep the humans and demons out of the Castle lands. Crystal now called the forest and the castle home.

Crystal came to a skidded to a stop in front of the castle gates. She looked around to see if Shippo was near by. She thought she got there before him when she felt something cold and wet fall down on her head. Crystal looked up to see a grining Shippo standing over her. Crystal jumped onto the gates and started off after Shippo. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her. Suddenly everything went black.

Shippo stopped in mid gear and when he noticed that Crystal wasn't chasing him like she usually did. He felt fear rise up in him. 'Crystal, please be alright,' Shippo ran back to where he came. He then noticed Crystal lying on the ground passed out. "Oh no, Crystal," Shippo ran toward Crystal with a speed that could rival Sesshomaru. He bent down and picked Crystal up bridal style and carried her into the castle.

He passed InuYasha and Rin while they were coming out of the room they now shared, "Shippo, what happened?" InuYasha went up to Shippo and the girl that lay in his arms.

"I-I-I don't know," Shippo looked down at the woman he loved with tears welding inside of him. He wished that he could bring her back from where ever she was but he knew he couldn't. Is this the end or is it the beginning. Shippo didn't know what to do or think all he knew was that this was the woman he loved and couldn't lose her. Like all canine demons fox demons mated for life. Only in Shippo's case he had only one chance at having a mate. Once he chose his mate and the connection was made there was no one else for him but the one he was destined for. When he first met Crystal he knew that she was meant to be the connection was there. Her smile made his knees quake.

Crystal's vision:

Crystal was sitting in a dark room waiting for something to happen but it did not seem to come about, "Is anyone here?" She turned around in the darkness still wondering what was going on. "Jane I wish you was here."

"Child but I am here," a voice rang out as a figure started to emerge from the darkness. Crystal's eyes went wide when she recognized the person.

Crystal ran over to her and hugged her tightly. "Oh, Jane, I missed you," She cried tears of joy. "Where am I?"

"You are in the room of memories," Jane placed her clawed hands on her cheeks and looked at her in the eyes, "I am here to insure your safety while the change takes place."

"The change," Crystal was confused until she realized what she was talking about. She was about to become a full demon. Tonight was the night she will lose her human blood, all of it. She wished this night would never come, but it did and she must follow what was being done.

Just then another figure appeared from behind a veil of darkness. This time it was a young human woman with long raven black hair and soft loving brown eyes. Her body radiated with a soft pink light. The woman was smiling at Crystal giving her courage to go on. She knew who this person was as well. She was her mother Kagome. "Mom," Crystal ran to her with her open wide, "I miss you so much. InuYasha is still alive."

"I missed you too dear and I know your father is still alive. Tell him that I wish him happiness with Rin. She is a sweet girl."

"I will, Mom."

Then two more people appeared. Was tall with silver hair and a kind face. Crystal could feel his great power. His eyes were the same color of as both InuYasha and Sesshomaru. He had two purple markings on his cheeks and a purple crescent moon on his forehead. The woman standing next to him had great miko powers. Her powers equaled that of Midoriko herself. She had long bluish blackish hair with soft coal black eyes. "Who are you?" Crystal looked at them oddly. She had never seen them before.

"We are your grandparents." The man answered in a deep baritone voice. "I am InuTaisho and this is my second mate Izaiyoi." He walked up to Crystal and put a hand on her shoulder, "You are everything I dreamed of and more. The young Shippo is an excellent choice for a mate."

Crystal giggled, "That he is. "

The visitors all surrounded Crystal in a circle leaving her in the middle of the circle. Suddenly a bright light started to shine over all of them and engulfed Crystal. The light was soft silver with purple surrounding the light. Crystal's skin changed to soft silver and her hair grew longer and more refined. She lost her pointed dog-ears and gained the ears of a full demon dog. Gold markings appeared on her arms and legs and a pink and gold crescent moon appeared of her forehead. Surrounding the crescent moon appeared purple circles indicating she was a miko demon and carried the powers of the elements. The strips on her cheeks turned from purple to gold. She had gained new powers and the knowledge on how to use them was being placed in her mind. She now had the power of the elements, time portals, and time travel. She could pass through different realms in an instant. "It is finished."

Crystal's trainer looked at her with a deep sadness, "Crystal, I know that you have been wondering what happened to me. I was killed while investigating activities at the high school in your hometown. When it is time I would like you to look some people that go to the school. Tell them that you are my student and they will accept you." Her trainer started to fade away into the distance. She's dead Crystal let tears fall down her cheeks, she will never forget the woman who taught her everything she knew.

"Crystal, tell everyone that I miss them and love them." Kagome said with a big smile. Crystal smiled back at her. She was happy that was all she needed to know. She started to fade away. Crystal wanted to run to her and give her a hug but she was gone.

"Let InuYasha know that I am always with him. He just needs to only look in his heart and that is where I am." Her grandmother started to fade away.

"Granddaughter, tell my sons I love them and I am proud of their accomplishments." Her grandfather started to fade away.

"Bye, everyone." Crystal fought back tears.

Back to the group:

Everyone surrounded Crystal's bed hoping she would come to soon. The time ticked by as everyone grew even more worried for their Crystal. They noticed tears would fall from time to time. She would speak incoherently. Shippo was the most worried of all of them. Will she come through or will she stay like this. Shippo did not know what to think of. He wanted to know if she was all right

They watched as her features changed from a inu hanyou to a full demon dog. She had grown more beautiful as the change took place. Her aura grew more powerful by every passing minute. Her facial features grew softer deeper.

Finally she began to stir in her sleep indicating she was waking up. She opened her eyes to see her family looking at her worriedly. Crystal smiled up at them, "I'm fine you guys. I do have a few messages to give you though. InuYasha mom says she wishes you all the happiness with Rin. She loves and misses you all. Sesshomaru and InuYasha your father says he loves you and are proud of your accomplishments. InuYasha your mother says that she loves you and is with you always. You just need to look into your heart and that is where she is."

The End

Stay tuned for the Sequel Mystery at SkyLark High.

I would like to say to all of you dealing with Katrina disaster my heart and prayers goes out to you all. In the mists of darkness there is always a light that shines through. The darkness lasts for the night but the joy comes in the Morning.


End file.
